Cant Let You Go
by xxbabysparklesxx
Summary: 13th chapter up! Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. Read the full summary inside. Please rr this is my first dhr.
1. Chapter One

****

Can't Let You Go

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood. It may seem like a draco/ pansy this chapter…but I'm telling you it will be d/hr in the end. 

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, But the plot is mine.

Draco was sitting in his study in the Malfoy Manor, dreading the time when Pansy would come home from shopping with Millicent Bulstrode. She went through money faster than Draco could give it to her. It was a good thing he was one of the richest men in the wizarding world, or they'd be broke. He would never understand why his father made him made him marry Pansy. Of all the witches did it _have _to be her. And on top of that, he had been forced to become a death eater, until Potter killed Voldemort. Finally, the Potter the Wonder boy had done something right! Now that the dark lord was gone, Draco's father didn't seem to know what to do with himself, other than make his son's life miserable. 

"Draco, I'm home!" Pansy squealed while banging on the door to his study. Draco flicked his wand, and Pansy stumbled in.

" Draco look at all these shopping bags!" She had dragged in at least 16 bags.

" What in the bloody hell did you buy this time?"

"Well.."

"Never mind! I don't want to know!" Draco pushed past her to leave the study, she was starting to give him a headache. And her pug face was really making his eyes sore.

" Draky, where are you going?"

" Don't call me Draky! And it's none of your bloody business!" 

***

Hermione was sitting with Ron, and Harry in the Three Broom Sticks. They'd all gotten together and taken Hermione out for a drink, because it was her birthday. 

" So Mione, How have things been at work?" Harry asked. He had to make all of the conversation because Ron was staring at Lavender from across the room. 

"Well, it's pretty time consuming being an Auror, but I love it! I have hardly anytime to go to the public library anymore!"

"I had thought you'd have grown out of libraries by the time we'd left Hogwarts."

" Harry, would you ever think that? You know how I feel about reading!" Hermione said while giving him a stern look.

" My mistake" He said with a chuckle. 

"Ron, would you stop gaping at Lavender? You haven't even touched your food, and for you that's unusual." Hermione exclaimed, but received no response from Ron. She gave Harry an exasperated look. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures' She thought to herself. She leaned across the table and smacked Ron on the side of the face.

" Hey!" He said, turning to glare at Hermione.

"Well I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!" She said with a smirk. Ron blushed while Harry laughed. 

" I need to go to the loo" Hermione announced, while standing up.

Hermione was walking out of the loo when someone bumped into her. She would've fell to the ground but a strong pair of arms encircled her waist.

"I'm so sorry!" She said while glancing up. Then she froze. It was Malfoy, he was looking down at her with an expression that she couldn't read. A few strands of his pale, silver blonde hair was brushed across his face. His silver gray eyes were locked with hers. She could smell his cologne, and could feel the muscles of his chest through his robes. She realized that his arms were still around her waist and gave him a questioning look. He blushed, and immediately released her. 

"Sorry" He muttered and then walked away. Hermione was standing there, not sure what to think. First, she knew Malfoys never apologized, and the way he had been staring at her was making her nervous. And then he actually blushed, Malfoys never got embarrassed. She shook her head, and went back to Harry and Ron.

****

End of Chapter one! Please review! I know this chapter was really short, and after the first few they'll probably get a little longer. Please please please review!! 

****


	2. Chapter Two

****

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood. It may seem like a draco/ pansy this chapter…but I'm telling you it will be d/hr in the end. 

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, but the plot is mine. (I wish I owned Tom Felton! *winks*

****

Kasumi Izukawa : Thanks for the review! Yup, poor Draco. Well he wont be with Pansy for long…hehe.

Melinda : Thanks for the review! I love this song too. It's stuck in my head all day, no matter how many times I listen to it.

Frensh This: Thanks for the review! I'll try not to rush!

Flourishing Twilight : Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to make this chapter longer. 

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Two

Hermione was sitting in the living room of her 5-room flat in London. When she moved out of her parent's house, she'd decided that she wanted to live close to them in case they ever needed her. She was paid pretty well for being an auror but was nowhere near as rich as Harry, who was "Independently Wealthy" for defeating the Dark Lord. The ministry had paid Harry so much money, Hermione was sure that he was one of the wealthiest men in the wizarding world, aside from the Malfoys. Ron worked in Zonko's Joke shop, which had recently been taken over by Fred and George. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping noise on the window. She looked up to see an owl fluttering around impatiently. She hurried over and detached the letter from the owl's leg. 

It read:

__

Dear Hermione,

There's going to be a dinner party for the faculty of the Ministry Of Magic. As an Auror, you are required to come, for security reasons. It's formal so dress robes will be required. You are expected to be there, and if there are any problems send a reply with this owl. It takes place in two week's time, we really hope you can make it. 

Sincerely,

Angelina Johnson,

Secretary. 

P.S You may bring an escort if you'd like. 

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. She _hated _going to formal dinner parties thrown by The Ministry. Most of the people were nice enough to her, but some of them were just too snobby. Plus, now she'd have to go out and get new dress robes, the ones that she'd had in her 4th year certainly wouldn't fit her now. She knew that Malfoy would be there, and smirked at the thought of him bringing Pansy. Not that she cared, but she didn't understand what would possess him to marry her in the first place. She grabbed her purse and headed out to Diagon Alley.

***

Draco was standing on a stool getting his new robes fitted. He received the owl about the dinner party and decided to attend. Pansy had been whining about how he never took her places anymore, so he figured this might shut her up for a while. He decided that they should go shopping separately, he told her it was because he wanted to be surprised, but it was actually because she'd been whining like a sick puppy all week and he needed a break. The door swung open, and Granger walked in. She didn't look too happy either.

"How may I help you, dear?" Madam Milkin asked.

"I'm looking for some dress robes." Hermione said while looking around, she noticed Draco standing on one of the stools and quickly looked away. 'What's Granger's problem?' He thought to himself. Then he remembered what had happened last week. 

He couldn't figure out why he'd been acting like that.

' It's Pansy's fault! Being married to her is enough to drive any man nuts!' He looked over, and saw Madam Milkin take Granger to the back of the shop to look for robes. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her to come back to finish his robes. 

After a few minutes, Draco saw Hermione coming back with Madam Milkin. He rolled his eyes to show his impatience. Hermione glared at him while he just smirked back. 

"Care to show me your dress robes, Granger?"

" No, don't think so, Malfoy" She said with a smirk. He scowled and she just rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you, anyway?" She asked, giving him a weird look.

"Nothing, just curious to know what a mud blood would wear to a dinner party." Hermione's face flushed with anger and she glared at him.

"It's none of your bloody business what I wear Malfoy, and could you stop it with the 'mud blood' insult? It's really getting old!"

"If it's getting so old then why can I upset you with it every time?" Hermione just glared at him, and turned to pay for her robes. Draco smirked, annoying Granger was still one of his most favorite things to do.

***

'That stupid git! He makes me so mad!' Hermione thought as she stormed out of the store. She had thought that after what happened yesterday, he could at least be somewhat civil! 

After she had gotten back to her flat, it was raining and Hermione curled up on the couch and read a book. After a few hours she fell asleep.

***

" Draco, I can't wait till the dinner party! You should see me in my new robes, I look ravishing!" Pansy squealed while dancing in circles around him.

"I'm sure you do" He said with a forced smile. 

"Draco, is something wrong? You never pay attention to me anymore! Don't you love me?" She asked with a pout.

"Of course, honey." He said, but even to himself it sounded fake.

"Are you cheating on me? Is there another woman?" She demanded her face was starting to get red. 'I wish there was' He said to himself, but to Pansy he said :

" No! Now for Christ's sake would you bugger off? Your giving me a bloody headache!" He shouted, and stormed up to his bedroom. 

***

Hermione had just awoke, and was getting ready for work. She was showered and dressed, and she was combing her hair. It wasn't as bushy as it had been years ago, but it was still slightly frizzy so she used muggle hair gel. 

Once she was ready, she flooed to the Ministry office. When she got there it was relatively quiet. People were just getting in, and she took her place at her desk. If there wasn't a crisis, or a death eater's house she had to raid, Hermione had a fairly boring day at work. There was nothing to do, except sit at her desk and read. Occasionally, she would run errands if people asked, but usually they didn't. Hermione was startled when she looked up to see her boss, along with Malfoy, standing over her.

"Hermione, I have a special assignment for you." Her boss said, while Draco stood there smirking at her. It was amazing that even while he was in his twenty's his smirk stayed the same.

"Um, what is it?" she asked.

"Well, there's evidence that some of the death eaters are trying to select a new Dark Lord. We want to shut them down before they even get started. That's where you two come in." Hermione looked at Draco.

"Sir, you don't mean me and Malfoy, do you?"

"Of course, you are the two best Aurors on the team."

"What do we have to do?"

"I want you to investigate. Try to track down death eater activities and such."

"Do I have to work with Malfoy, sir?"

"I'll give you a 30% raise in your salary." She took a deep breath.

"Fine."

"When do we start?" Malfoy asked.

"Right now, I want you to go to London, and put up various charms that should detect dark activities." 

***

The next thing Draco knew, he was traveling through London with Granger. She'd been in bad mood the whole time. He was leaning on a fence, watching her struggle with the charm. 

"Your pronouncing it wrong, you know, I thought I'd never see the day where Hermione Granger would struggle with a charm.

"Well instead of sitting there on your arse, why don't you help me?" She snapped. Malfoy chuckled and walked over to help her.

Once he correctly put up the spell that would secure the area he gave Granger a know-it-all look. She glared at him.

"Ok, where are we headed next?" She asked impatiently.

"It's about ten blocks over, why don't we apparate? It will be faster." She got an uncomfortable look on her face.

" Don't tell me that you haven't learned to apparate yet!"

"Sod off, Malfoy! It's not as if ten blocks will kill you.!"

"No, just give me your hand. I can take the both of us." She gave him a look. 

"Come on Granger, It's not like I'm going to kidnap you! She hesitated, and looked at his outstretched hand.

"Alright" she said with a sigh, and took his hand. Draco Felt a jolt when he touched her hand. Something he never felt with Pansy.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Draco shook his head, and then apparated them to the next point. 

****

End of chapter two. Please Please Please review. I think this one's a little longer then the next. I had to stop here because my mom needs the computer!

__

__ ****


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood. It may seem like a draco/ pansy this chapter…but I'm telling you it will be d/hr in the end. 

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, but the plot is mine. (I wish I owned Tom Felton! *winks*

Malfoygirl4u : Thanks so much for your review!

Kasumi Izukawa : Thanks for the review! Yeah I love the thought of Draco and Hermione holding hands…but when I picture Emma and Tom it makes me want to scream! I love Tom Felton!

S.S. Pan: Thanks so much for the review!

Skittles 713: Thanks for the review! That's not a stupid question! I'm not sure if Pansy will find out…I'm kinda writing this from the top of my head. I probably will have to email you because I tend to get writer's block a lot…hehe. 

Rage: Thanks for the review!

A/N: Does anyone know how to center a title? Whenever I do it on Microsoft word it ends up getting screwed up on ff.net!

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Three

Hermione was exhausted by the time she got home from work that evening.As she lay in bed, she thought about what had happened at work. She and Malfoy had been all over London working on their assignment. Malfoy decided to be nice and apparated her home, instead of making her walk all the way back to the office and then flooing there. Hermione didn't know what to think of Malfoy. One minute, he was being civil to her, and the next he would be calling her a mud blood. Even though he'd been calling her that since their second year in Hogwarts it still insulted her. It was like, no matter how hard she tried, or the grades she got she would never be considered as good as a pureblood. She was tired of people underestimating her abilities just because her parents were muggles. She sighed, knowing that she would have to work with Malfoy again tomorrow, and fell asleep. 

***

Draco had just gotten home from work. He was exhausted, working all day took a lot out of him. Just then, an angry looking Pansy stormed into the room.

"Draco! You missed dinner!"

"So, it's not as if you cooked it." He replied with a smirk. The house elves did everything in the Malfoy Manner.

"So! I still expect you to eat with me! It's the least you can do! Where were you?"

"I was at work!"

"Doing what?"

"Working, what do you think?"

"How do I know you weren't out with some tramp?"

"Because I'm already married to one! Don't you think one's enough?" Pansy gave him a furious look, and then stormed out of the room. He did feel a little bad, but that girl never knew when to stop. He climbed up the stairs to his bedroom, and fell asleep. 

***

Hermione woke up a little earlier than usual this morning. She knew she'd have to work with Malfoy again, and if she was late Malfoy would never let it go. After she was ready she flooed to work.

"Granger, your late!" said Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm five minutes early!"

" Yes, well you weren't here when I was, so your late!"

"Sorry, I'll never do it again." She said in a sarcastic tone.

A few hours later, Draco and Hermione apparated to the spots they put up the charms yesterday, to make sure that they were still in place. Some death- eaters might know how to disable them and they wanted to make sure that didn't happen. After they had done a few areas, Malfoy was complaining that he was hungry, so Hermione decided they would go to lunch. They were in a muggle part of London, so Hermione decided she would take Malfoy to Burger King.

***

Eating lunch with Granger had been a pretty weird experience for Draco. She took him to this place where they ate what she called "Hamburgers and French Fries." Draco liked them, and he even admitted it to Granger.

" So, are we going to go to King Burger again tomorrow?"

"It's Burger King, and if you want." Draco just nodded and didn't say anything else. Granger was walking pretty fast, so Draco just let her walk ahead of him. She had gotten about 50 feet away, when he saw two men come up to her. It looked like they were trying to steal her purse. One of the men had a tight grip on Hermione's wrist and she was struggling to get away. Draco ran up to them and put an arm around Hermione's waist.

"What do you two think your doing to my girlfriend?" He demanded. The two guys looked at him.

" This is your girlfriend?"

" Yes, so if you wouldn't mind giving back her purse, and then leaving?" He said in a threatening tone. The two guys muttered something that could have been apology, handed Hermione her purse, and then ran off. Hermione looked up at him, and she looked ready to cry.

" Thanks, Malfoy… I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." Malfoy put both of his arms around her. 

" I wasn't to stand there and let them hurt you!"

"You could have."

" Let's just say you owe me lunch again tomorrow." Draco said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione smiled a bit at that, and he was satisfied. 

***

Hermione was still feeling a little shaky while they finished work. Malfoy seemed to know this, and kept an arm around her waist. She had to admit that she liked having his arm around her, but she convinced herself that it was because she was still afraid of what happened. 

Once they had finished work, Malfoy apparated them to the office where they sat discussing what they would be doing tomorrow.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

" Do you think we could call each other by our first name's? We're not in school anymore, so there's no point in me calling you Malfoy and you calling me Granger."

" If you want to, Hermione." Hermione smiled at him, she was surprised he even remembered her first name. After a little while Hermione yawned and Draco noticed.

" Come on, I'll bring you home." Draco said and reached out his hand. Hermione took it, and they apparated to her flat.

Draco apparated her right outside the door and she turned to him.

"Draco, I just wanted to say thanks again. I really appreciate what you did for me." And she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

Draco grinned and said "See you tomorrow." and then left. Hermione smiled and then let herself into the appartment. 

***

****

A/N: I know this chapter was really short! (And probably really lame!) But I have to get off the computer in like five minutes so I have to hurry up and post it! I'll try to get another one up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter Four

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood. It may seem like a draco/ pansy this chapter…but I'm telling you it will be d/hr in the end. 

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters, but the plot is mine. (I wish I owned Tom Felton! *winks*) And the song in this chapter is written by the Goo Goo Dolls and I'm NOT claiming it to be my own. 

Kasumi Izukawa : Thanks for your review! You'll see what happens…hehe. 

Devin Jamie Pickrell : Thanks for your reviews!

Malfoy is the Man: Thaks for your review!

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I took this long to update! I've been busy and I've rewritten this chapter about five times! The fifth time's always a charm…I hope. I've been trying to make this chapter longer, I think it's a little longer. 

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Four

When Hermione got home last night, she was exhausted. She dressed for bed and went straight to sleep, but she woke up many times because a certain Slytherin was haunting her dreams. 

The next day, Hermione and Draco had arranged to meet later, so she thought she'd catch up on her reading. But today, she couldn't seem to concentrate. All she could think about was Draco. What had he meant when he said she was his girlfriend? Surely he hadn't meant it? So many things could go wrong, and it's not like he could ever like her! She was just Granger. He'd only started calling her Hermione because she asked. He probably still thought of her as 'The Mudblood' Hermione set her book down, it was obvious that she wouldn't be getting any reading done today! She decided that she wanted to go running, it had been one of her favorite things to do when she lived with her parents. She got up, and went to go get dressed. 

Draco hadn't had a great night of sleep. All of his dreams had been filled of Hermione. He couldn't get her out of his head! It was pretty ridiculous, really. He thought of her more than he thought of his own wife. But he didn't like Hermione! He was just suffering from temporary insanity, a marriage to Pansy will do that to you. 

" Draco, I'm bored." Pansy whined. 

" Go shopping with Millicent or something."

"But we've done that five times this week!"

"Well do it a sixth time! Just bloody leave me alone!" He said while storming out of the Manor. 

While Draco walked around, he reminisced about his relationship with Pansy. There had been a time when he cared for her, but that was before she cheated on him. In their sixth year, he'd walked in on her and Crabbe shagging in a broom closet. He'd thought that was the only time, but later found out that Pansy had been shagging anyone who would have her. Draco lost all respect for her after that, and their relationship quickly deteriorated. Draco wouldn't have married her if he'd had a choice. His father knew how much he hated Pansy, which was why he forced Draco to marry her in the first place. This was punishment, aside from the multiple beatings he'd received, for being a death eater. He hated his father more, if that was possible, than he hated Pansy. 

Draco must have been deeply lost in thought, because he collided with someone. His arms went around the girl's waist to keep her from falling. He looked down, and saw Hermione in his arms. She was wearing a tight, but comfortable looking sweater and stretch pants. Her curls looked slightly tousled, and her face was flushed. Draco couldn't help but think that she looked pretty. She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Draco, I know your happy to see me, but can you let me go now?" She asked with a smirk. He hadn't realized that he'd still been holding her. He let her go and tried not to look embarrassed. 

" Sorry" He said while she shrugged. 

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

" I had to get away from Pansy."

"Why do you two have such a bad relationship?" Hermione asked with concern. Draco sighed, and began to tell her everything that happened in sixth year. When he finished Hermione grabbed his arm.

" I can't believe she did that! I'm so sorry!" Hermione said while Draco nodded. They stood in silence for a while and then Hermione spoke up. 

"Speaking of relationships…You didn't really mean that I was your girlfriend did you?" Draco looked away. 

"Of course not, we're just friends." He said, fully aware of how unsure his voice sounded. 

"But I hope you know I'd do anything to protect you." He said while sliding an arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled and the two of them apparated to work.

****

***

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione's friendship had grown. Draco became very protective of her, and she thought it was sweet. Now she was getting ready for the dinner party. She wasn't looking forward to it. With a sigh, she pulled on her robes and did her hair. 

****

***

Draco, I'm ready!" Pansy squealed, sounding a bit like a constipated elephant. 

"Alright." Draco said. He walked over to Pansy. 

" You look nice." he said, hoping he sounded truthful.

"Thanks! Now come on!" She said as she grabbed his arm and apparated to the party. 

When they got there, Draco saw Hermione and his breath stopped. She was wearing dress robes the color of Honey brown, that brought out the color of her eyes. Her curly hair was pulled up in a bun, with a few strands framing her beautiful face. 

"Draco, what _are_ you staring at? Surely not the mud blood?" Pansy asked loudly, causing quite a few people to look over. Draco glared at her. 

"Don't call her that!"

" Why not? It's what she is!"

" Shut it, Pansy!" Pansy pouted.

" Let's dance, shall we?" He asked with a forced smile. He extended his hand to her and she accepted.

****

***

Hermione saw Draco and Pansy arrive, and she had to admit that he looked good. His dress robes were the color of silvery-gray that brought out his eyes. His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back, he'd stopped doing that a while ago. Needless to say, he didn't look happy about being with Pansy, but she was completely oblivious. She saw him look over at her from across the room, and then get into an argument with Pansy. Then they went off to dance. The D.J was Seamus Finnigan, and he was playing muggle music. She looked over to see Percy Weasly walking in her direction.

"Hello Hermione, care to dance?" She smiled and they went out on the dance floor. It was a slow song. Percy put his arms around her waist, and her arms went around his neck. 

"So how are things at work?" 

" They're going great, I've just gotten a promotion." He said, and Hermione smiled. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Draco giving Percy a venomous look. She gave him a questioning glance and he looked away. 

***

A little while later, Hermione was sitting with Percy. He had been boring her to death with his talk of the Ministry. Pansy had forced Draco to dance with her to practically every song. Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone was looking over at Seamus. 

"Sonaurus." He mutered to his wand, and his voice was magnified.

"Well, to add some fun, I thought it'd be nice to have the Aurors dance with their partners. Everyone get paired up!" He said, casting a sly look over at Hermione who rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco gladly let go of Pansy and walk in her direction.

"Care to dance, Hermione?" He asked with a smile. She accepted, and they walked to the dance floor. It was Hermione's favorite slow song. Draco pulled her close and put his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and her head on his shoulder. 

{And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow..} 

Hermione felt so comfortable in Draco's arms. As she breathed in the scent of his cologne, she couldn't help feeling like she would never be safer. 

****

{You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now…}

Draco tightened his arms around Hermione, and buried her face in her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo. Her head was on his shoulder, and he was pretty sure that her eyes were closed. He felt so content with Hermione in his arms, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd felt so happy. 

****

{And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life.}

Hermione wished that this moment could last forever. She knew that Pansy was probably going to try to hex her later, but somehow, she wasn't worried about that right now. She was concentrating on memorizing this moment, so she'd have it forever. 

{'Cause sooner or later it's over…I just don't want to miss you tonight.}

Draco couldn't believe the feelings he'd developed for Hermione. They had sneaked up on him. He didn't know how she felt, but he knew that he never wanted this to end. 

{And I don't want the world to see me…'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.}  


Draco kept a part of himself from everybody. He didn't want anyone to think of him any differently than as 'A Malfoy', because he knew that there'd be no use in explaining it to them. 

{When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am}

But he wanted Hermione to know him. He wanted her to see past his cold exterior. Someday, he would tell her everything, if she was willing to listen. He looked down at Hermione, to see her smiling at him. 

"You look nice." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and put her head back on his shoulder and he put his head on hers. They swayed slowly to the music for a while longer, not caring about anyone else. Then he noticed that the song was over. He pulled away from Hermione, and they saw that everyone was staring. To say that Pansy looked livid was an understatement. Before she could speak however, there was an explosion and the whole building shook violently, Draco was vaguely aware of his arms going around Hermione before everything went black. 

***

When Draco woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. He suspected he was at St. Mungo's. He looked around frantically at the beds on either side of them. He couldn't find Hermione. When a nurse walked by he grabbed her arm.

" Ah, Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?"

"Where's Hermione?" He demanded. She gave him a funny look.

"Pansy's all-"

"I don't care about her! Where's Hermione?" The nurse shrugged. Draco glared at her, and attempted to get out of bead. She must have been related to Madame Pomfray, because she clucked disapprovingly and pushed him back down. 

"But I need to find her!" Draco said, not caring how panicky he sounded. Then he saw Seamus walk by. 

" Seamus! Where's Hermione? Tell me she's ok!" Seamus had a grave look on his face. 

" I'm sorry Draco, She was taken by your father and the death eaters. 

A/N : Wow, a cliffy! So how was this chapter? Please review!! I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner! I wont be able to get the next chapter up for a few weeks because of finals and stuff. 

****

  



	5. Chapter Five

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood. It may seem like a draco/ pansy this chapter…but I'm telling you it will be d/hr in the end. 

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. But I really really wish I owned Tom Felton. 

Priah : Thanks for your review! I love your story Flames of Ecstasy. Yeah I just had to add conflict…hehe

KittyKat589: Thanks for your review!

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Five

For a minute, Draco stared blankly at Seamus. "My father… the death eaters…" 

"Malfoy snap out of it! We have to get Hermione!" Draco nodded. He couldn't believe this. A million questions were racing through his head. He stood up and pulled on his ripped and tattered robes over his hospital robe. 

" Do you have any idea where she is?" asked Seamus. 

"If my father took her, she's at The Manor." he replied. 

*

*

* 

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. She was in a dark, cold dungeon. She shivered as she looked around. Then she noticed a hooded figure leaning against the wall.

"Where am I?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said with a sneer almost identical to Draco's . 

Hermione reached for her wand, to discover that it wasn't there. 

"Looking for something?" she looked up to see him twirling her wand around his fingers. 

"Why am I here?"

"You corrupted my son's mind, and for that you must pay!" He said while pulling out his wand. He pointed it at Hermione and yelled " _Crucio_!"

Hermione fell to the ground writhing in pain. She had never experienced anything more excruciating in her life . She silently prayed to let it end. Suddenly, the hooded figure ended the spell and Hermione sprawled out on the floor breathing shallow, rapid breaths. 

"Get up, you filthy mud blood! You'll dirty my floors!" Hermione couldn't find the strength to move. He walked forward and pulled her up by her hair. She cried out in pain. Then she looked up into a pair of cold gray eyes, and she knew it was Lucius Malfoy. 

" It's all your fault! My son would have never decided he didn't want to become a death eater! He would have never worked for the Ministry of Magic, when he knows that I'm working so hard to shut that place down. You poisoned his mind with your soiled, mud blood-ish ways, and now he's useless." She was about to shake her head, and tell him it wasn't true, when he put the curse on her again. 

*

*

*

Draco and Seamus had apparated to the Malfoy manor. To say that Draco lived in a large house would be an understatement. They ran through the foyer, while Draco was narrowing down the rooms where his father would most likely be holding Hermione prisoner. Then they heard someone screaming. 

" That's Hermione! She's in the dungeons, follow me" Draco said, as he took off at an amazingly fast pace, with Seamus right behind him. 

there were several dungeons in The Malfoy Manor. Some of them were filled with books, and research on the dark arts. Others were what Draco called "torture chambers". He could remember when his mother would comfort him , because he would wake up afraid of the noises he heard down there. Judging by the way Hermione was screaming, she was in one of those.

As they got closer to the dungeons Hermione's screams were getting louder. Draco and Seamus ran along the long corridor that led to the dungeons, they saw a group of death eaters. 

"Damn it!" Draco said. He grabbed Seamus and pulled him into an empty room. 

" Bloody hell…" Was all Seamus had to say.

  
"What the hell do I do now?" Draco demanded.

"Well, mate, it looks like we're going to have to take them out ourselves. For Hermione's sake, we've got to try."

*

*

*

Hermione was on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. She felt as if she would shatter in a million pieces, she didn't know how much longer she could handle the pain. Tears were streaming down her face, and if she were able to form words she would've been begging Lucius for mercy. She had probably only been under the Cruciatus Curse for a few minutes, but it felt like hours of relentless torture. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was pulling on her hair, ready to rip it out. Finally he stopped, and Hermione lay on the floor, sobbing in pain. She was still shaking. She looked up to see Lucius standing over her.

" Stand up, wench!"

" I can't…" She replied weakly. Lucius did not take pity, and he kicked her in the ribs. She cried out as she felt one of them crack. Then lucius grabbed her up and smacked her hard across the face. Hermione fell back down. She pleaded silently for him to stop. 

*

*

*

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" And another death eater fell motionless. Three more were running towards him and Seamus. 

"_Impediamenta!_" Seamus jinxed one, as Draco stupefied the other two. There weren't any others left standing. Draco couldn't hear Hermione anymore, and knowing his father that might not be a good sign. 

"Come on, Seamus!" Draco said, breaking into a run again. The two of them raced down three more long corridors, three flights of steps, until they reached the entrance to the dungeons. Seamus reached out and yanked the door open. The chambers in the dungeon were almost pitch-black except for the last one, where light was coming from. Draco could hear Hermione's sobs.

'_please let her be ok'_

He ran straight for the chamber, not bothering to check if Seamus was still with him. 

*

*

*

Hermione could tell she was about to lose consciousness at any moment. Her vision was getting hazy, and her head was bleeding. Lucius was still beating her but at that point, she was too weak to form a response. She thought she heard pounding footsteps but she told herself they were only in her head. Then she heard a furious voice say

" _Expellariamus!" _Lucius was blasted against a wall, but he was not unconscious. Hermione looked up to see Draco holding the two wands, looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, and Seamus running over to her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius went stiff. 

"Are you alright?" She just looked at him. 

"Sorry, stupid question." He said as he lifted her gently into his arms. 

" Get her out of here." Draco ordered. 

" I'm not leaving you in hear with this deranged lunatic! He's the one that belongs at St. Mungo's!" Lucius gave him a cold glare. 

" Seamus! Take the mud blood and get out!" Draco said, with a cold look in his eyes. Hermione knew that he was calling her a mud blood because of his father. 

"

Father, what the hell do you think your doing?" Draco demanded and he released his father from the body bind. 

"I was trying to get rid of this mud blood. Surely you wouldn't mind?" Draco smirked.

" Of course I wouldn't, but the Ministry would. We're already in loads of trouble as it is."

" Draco that' s not an excuse. You know I have the money to pay our way out of any situation. Why do you think I haven't ended up in Azkaban after all these years?"

"But I have a job there, now!"

"You know perfectly well the only reason I allowed you to take that job was so we could strengthen our alliance with fudge!" Lucius said, while stepping forward. Draco raised a wand to his chest. 

"Father, how bout we do this: I'll take the mud blood back to St. Mungo's . They'll probably hold their questions until she's recovered."

"No! I want her dead!"

"Why?"

"She's a mud blood, isn't that reason enough?" Draco glared at Lucius. 

"But there are plenty of other mud bloods in the Ministry! I don't see you trying to kill all of them!"

"Yes, but they're not the ones poisoning your mind! Ever since you've started working with the mud blood you haven't been so keen on becoming a death eater!" Lucius said, getting angrier at the minute. 

" I was never keen on becoming a death eater! I couldn't care what happens to the mud blood!" Draco said, hoping his father wouldn't make him prove it. 

" Then hand me my wand, son. You wouldn't mind if I killed her then?" Draco didn't know what to do so he decided to play along. 

"Not in the slightest, father." and he handed the wand back to his father. Lucius aimed the wand on Hermione, while looking at Draco to see his reaction. Draco remained completely still. Hermione's heart was pounding painfully in her chest She didn't want to die, she was too young. Lucius turned his attention to Hermione. 

__

"Avada-"

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, and Lucius dropped to the floor. The three of them didn't say a word, and Draco apparated them to Hermione's flat.

*

*

*

Hermione woke up on her couch in the living room. She was aching from head to toe. She looked over to see Draco and Seamus talking quietly in the kitchen. 

"Draco, this isn't your fault! It's not like you knew this was going to happen!" Seamus was saying. 

"It's all my fault! We could have lost her…"

"But we didn't!" Draco just shook his head and walked towards the living room. When he saw that she was awake he rushed over and knelt beside her. He took one of her hands in the both of his. 

"How are you?" He asked in a concerned tone. 

"Incredibly sore, I have a horrible headache." She replied. 

"

Yeah, your in pretty bad shape. You've got plenty of bruises and a few cracked ribs."

"For once, I wish Madam Pomfray was here." Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood. Draco just grimaced. 

"Do either of you know any healing spells?" Both Seamus and Draco shook there heads. 

"Well, it looks like I'll have to heal the muggle way." She said with a sigh. 

" And how do you do that?" asked Draco. 

"Well, for my bruises, I'm just going to need some ice and Advil. For my ribs, you just have to let ribs heal by themselves. It'll be about a week before I can be up and about again. I suppose I'll have my mum come over and take care of me."

"Hermione, don't be ridiculous! I'm going to take care of you seeing as how it's my fault this happened in the first place!"

"It's not your fault!" Hermione and Seamus said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Then Hermione winced.

"Remind me not to laugh anymore, that seriously hurt."

"Draco, you shouldn't feel that you have to take care of me!"

"Hermione, I'm taking care of you, whether you like it or not!" He replied stubbornly. Seamus just laughed.

"Look Hermione, Draco's perfectly capable of taking care of you! And you know I'll always be around if you need me." Seamus said, and with a pop, he was gone. 

Hermione knew that Draco had no clue what to do. She told him where in the kitchen to find the ice pack. He held it gently on her face, but she winced. 

"Sorry…"

"No, it's ok." She said to reassure him. The two of them sat there for a while. 

"Hey, do you want to watch television?" Hermione asked, knowing that Draco had no clue what she was talking about. He gave her a puzzled look.

"It's a muggle thing." Draco shrugged and said 

" Well if it's as good as King Burger than I'm willing to try it." Hermione didn't even bother to correct him and say that it was Burger King. 

*

*

*

Draco sat, watching the television, totally mesmorized. Hermione had been pretty amused by his first reaction to it. How was he supposed to know that the people in the box couldn't see or hear him? Draco looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were drooping. 

" Are you tired?"

"No…I'm fine." She said with a yawn. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll carry you to your bed." He said, while lifting her up gently. He walked to a door and was about to pull it open when Hermione said 

" That's the bathroom." with a giggle. Draco scowled at her. Hermione smirked.

"My bedroom's down the hall." Draco rolled his eyes and set off down the hall. 

When he reached Hermione's bedroom, Draco paused to look around. It wasn't as girly as Pansy's, but it stilled looked nice. The walls were painted in a soft shade of blue, wiched matched the curtains on her canopy bed. He noticed that the comfoter and carpet were also the same shade. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with all the blue?" Hermione shrugged.

"I like it."

Once Draco had tucked Hermione in, he turned to leave but Hermione called him back.

"Where are you going?" She asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"The couch, surely you didn't think I'd be joining you?" He asked with a smirk. 

"well…" Draco looked at her in shock

"Hermione you can't be serious!"

"Please, Draco, you can't leave me alone!" She said, tears spilling out of her eyes. She was looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes and he knew that he couldn't say no. Sighing softly, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both. Hermione snuggled close to him, and soon fell into a troubled sleep. 

*

*

* 

Draco woke up with a start. Hermione was talking in her sleep. 

"Stop! I didn't do anything wrong! Why do you keep hurting me?" She said, thrashing around under the covers. Draco reached over and shook her.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Her eyes flew open, and immediately began to fill with tears. Draco pulled her close, stroking her cheek and whispering comforting things in her ears. The same way his mother comforted him when he was younger, afraid of the screams coming from the dungeons. A few minutes later, Hermione calmed down.

"Thanks." She said. And then a pained expression flickered across her face. 

" What's wrong?"

"My ribs, they hurt from moving around like that."

"Sorry." She gave him an odd look.

"What've you got to be sorry for?"

"I tried not to fall asleep, so I could wake you up if you were having nightmares."

"Draco, It's not your fault! Now could you get me some ice ? And some aspirin?" Draco gave her a questioning look. He knew that muggles used ice to heal things, but he didn't have a clue as to what asprin might be. Hermione sighed, and began to explain. 

*

*

*

" So, your telling me that muggles swallow these little round things?" Draco asked Hermione as he handed her the two pills with a glass of water. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Draco, It's perfectly normal."

"Yeah, for muggles maybe. A quick potion would work fine for me." He said while rolling his eyes. Hermione just shook her head and swallowed the Aspirin. It was because of situations like these, that Hermione felt Hogwarts should have made muggle studies a mandatory class. She yawned. 

"Draco, what time is it?"

"It's four in the morning, you should go back to bed." She nodded and sank back in the pillows. 

*

*

*

When Hermione woke up fully rested Draco was coming in with a tray of breakfast.

"For you, Madame." Hermione giggled as he set the tray down on the bed. She looked at the plate to find her favorite food for breakfast: scrambled eggs and cheese. She looked up at him. 

"How did you know this was my favorite food?"

"I didn't. It was the cheapest thing on the menu at the restraunt across the street." He said, with a careless grin.

"You used muggle money?" Draco smirked. 

"My father carries all sorts of money, even muggle." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Her stomach growled and Draco laughed.

"Go ahead and eat."

*

*

*

Draco couldn't believe it. He didn't understand how Hermione had gotten sick so fast. One minute she was thanking him for breakfast, and the next she was puking her bloody brains out. _'Stupid muggle food' _He couldn't help but think. But when he put a hand to her head and was startled when he felt that it was burning hot. He didn't know what to do. He'd never taken care of anyone in his life, much less the muggle way, and he suspected Hermione was becoming slightly delirious so she wasn't much help. Draco knew only one person that he thought could take good care of Hermione, with a sigh he sat down to right the letter. 

*

*

*

Draco re-read the letter. He didn't want to come off as desperate. He was only doing this for Hermione. As a Malfoy, Draco didn't usually ask for help, especially from people he despised so much. 

__

Dear Mrs. Weasly, 

_I don't usually ask people for help, but I'm afraid I really need it. Hermione has become really sick and I don't know what to do. She has a high fever and she's delirious. I would really appreciate it if you could come and take a look at her. _

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Draco rolled up the letter, and then realized he didn't have an owl with him. He would apparate there, but he didn't want Hermione to wake up alone. But by the way she was sleeping, it didn't look like she'd wake up for a while. He wrote down a note just incase, and left it on the pillow beside her head. Then he apparated to the burrow. 

When Draco apparated to the front of the house, he had to try hard not to snort. It was just the way he'd imagined, small and shabby looking. But right now that wasn't important. He walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. When it opened he stood facing Ginny, the littlest Weasly. She stared at him in shock.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said in a curious tone. 

" I need to speak with your mother, it's important." Ginny stepped back allowing him inside the house. He followed Ginny into the kitchen, where the Weasley's were seated around a table, eating dinner. Their converstation stopped abruptly when they looked up to see Draco standing there. There was an akward silence, and Draco watched as all of the Weasley's, excluding Molly, started to turn red with anger. Finally Ron spoke up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" 

" Mrs. Wealsey, I need your help, It's about Hermione." Ron jumped up. 

" You know where she is? I 've been worried sick." Draco glared at him with discussed.

"You were worried? It sure seems like it when you were here stuffing yourself full of food, instead of looking for the missing member of the _golden trio_." He paused long enough to see Ron's face turning a deeper shade of red 

"She was kidnapped, Weasly! How could you just sit around? Or did you not notice that Hermione was gone because you were too caught up with your girlfriend, lavender Brown?" Draco could feel his face turning red. He didn't understand why he was getting so angry. Ron leaped off his feet, ready to kill Draco but the twins held him back. It was Ron's turn to start shouting.

"Oh, so your trying to tell me that _you _ care about Hermione! You've been calling her a mud blood since Hogwarts! It was _your_ bloody father who took her in the first place, and you probably helped him do it! You two probably have her locked up in your bloody manor!" Draco glared at him.

"Why the hell would I be here, asking _your_ mother for help, if I had her locked up somewhere! Yes, it was my father did kidnap her, but I got her out of the manor with no help from _you_! And where the hell is " The boy who lived"? I thought it was in his bloody job description to save people the death eaters and such, _especially_ his best friends! Or maybe since he's killed Voldemort he thinks his job is done?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed out." Draco said, surprised he was even apologizing. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He knew Ron was surprised too, by the way he was staring at him. Draco suddenly remembered why he was here and turned back to Mrs. Weasly. 

"Mrs. Weasly-"

"Call me Molly, dear." She said with a warm smile. 

"Molly, Hermione is really sick. She keeps throwing up, she has a high fever, and she's delirious. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry,dear, I'll help you.

*

*

*

When they got back to Hermione's flat she was still sleeping, but Draco could tell she was having another nightmare. Ron, who had insisted on coming, rushed to her side to comfort her while he and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway. He grabbed her hand. Her eyes snapped open.

"Hey Mione." He said, smiling at her.

"Where's Draco?" Ron frowned.

"It's alright, Mione I'm here." Ron said.

"No! I want to talk to Draco!" Draco went to the other side of the bed, and took her hand.

"It's alright, I'm here." He said. He hated to see her looking so frightened. Without really thinking about it, he bended down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, and Ron glared at him. 

" I asked Mrs. Weasly to come help me take care of you. You were getting pretty sick."

"How bad was I?" Draco smirked. 

"You were delusional. You were talking about how you were madly in love with me." He watched Hermione blush.

"No I didn't! I would never say that!"

"Wait, it get's worse. Then you started picking out names for our children, and you even said you would name the boy Severus after Professor Snape, and the the girl Minerva after Professor Mcgonogall." When he saw the horrified look on her face he had to burst out laughing.

"You bloody prat! Your such a liar! Stop laughing, It's not funny!"

"Well, if you'd seen the look on your face!" She glared at him, and he smiled back innocently. Ron coughed, and Draco suddenly remembered that the weasley's were still in the room.

"Hermione dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little nauseous, and I think I still have a fever." 

"Don't worry, I'll have you better in no time. 

*

*

*

Mrs. Weasly had fussed over Hermione. She was almost as bad as Madame Pomfray. Hermione had never ate as much soup, or drank as much tea in her life. At least she was aloud to have visitors. Ron and Draco had been keeping the bickering to a minimum, and she suspected it was for her sake. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, making a potion to help bring down Hermione's fever. She looked over at Ron, who had been looking suspiciously between Draco and herself for the past five minutes. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

" What's wrong with you! Why do you keep staring at me and Draco like that?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" He demanded. Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're friends."

"No, your more than friends! I can see the way he looks at you!"

"He doesn't look at me any different than you do, Ron!"

" There's something going on between the two of you, I know it!" Ron said, his ears turning red. 

" Are you accusing me of lying? What more do I have to take from you people? First I'm tortured nearly to death by Draco's father." She stopped and gave Draco an apologetic glance. " And now one of my best friends is telling me he knows somethings going on when there isn't!" Hermione said, tears filling in her eyes. 

"Look Weasel, your upsetting Hermione! Why don't you just leave?" Draco said, while glaring menacingly at Ron. Ron returned the glare and apparated out of her flat without even saying goodbye. Just then Mrs. Weasly came in with the potion. It was blue, and Hermione wasn't looking forward to taking it. 

"Hear you go, Hermione." Hermione gulped down the potion and made a face.

"Where did Ron go?" Mrs Weasly asked with a confused look on her face. 

"Um…Well, we sort of got into a fight." Hermione said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Ron's just been so stressed with you being kidnapped and all. He just has trouble showing his real emotions."

"The stupid git has trouble keeping his trap shut, is more like it." Draco said before he could stop himself. He clapped a hand over his mouth and looked up at Mrs. Weasly. She just chuckled and asked Hermione if she needed help changing. Hermione said yes, and Draco left the room to give them privacy. 

Draco was only standing outside for a few minutes when Hermione called him back in the room. He was shocked to see what Hermione was wearing. The only thing he'd seen her in was her wizard's robes, and her dress robes. Now she was wearing a snug fitting white tank top, with light blue shorts. 

"Draco, Hermione's fever is down, so I'll be going home now. Don't be afraid to come back to The Burrow if you need me."

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Weasly." She smiled.

"No problem." And with a pop, she disapparated. 

*

*

*

Hermione didn't know what was wrong with Draco. He'd been looking at her funny since she'd changed her clothes. Did she really look that horrible?

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that? Do I really look that bad?" He blinked.

"No, your beautiful." He said, bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on hers, and she knew he was about to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation. 

A/N: look, another cliffy…haha… that's what you people get for not reviewing! I tried really hard to make this chapter longer… I'm pretty sure it is. Anyways, I'm sooo sorry I didn't update in a long time! I had finals, plus I had to read the Order of the Phoenix, (even though that only took me a day and a half.) I'm the world's worst procrastinator! Please please please review!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood.

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. But I really really wish I owned Tom Felton. 

** **

KittyKat589: My spell-checker wasn't working when I wrote my last chapter. I think that's why it's so horrible. It worked when I wrote this one, but if this chapter still has alot of mistakes I'd love it if you or your friend would check my chapters for me. 

Priah: Thanks for you review! It gave me the idea for this chapter.

Lena18: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Draco is the man: Thanks!

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Six

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually about to kiss Hermione Granger. He was about to close the few millimeters that separated them when -

"Draco, _how _could you?" Draco jumped away from Hermione and looked to see a livid Pansy standing in front of them. Actually, he didn't think livid was a strong enough word. Pansy stepped forward and smacked him.

"How the hell could you cheat on me? I thought your father was lying when he said you'd saved the mudblood's life." She said, glaring at Hermione. 

"Don't you dare come here and yell at me for cheating! You were the one shagging anyone who would have you when we were back at Hogwarts!" Pansy's face was red with anger. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco.

"Shut up! Now you'll listen to what I have to say!" Draco rolled his eyes. 

__

'Petrificus Totalus!' Draco froze. 

__

* Uh oh, this can't be good* 

"First of all, I haven't heard from you in nearly _two_ days! I had no clue where you were, and then I find out from my father that you ran off with this whore! I knew you were cheating on me, I just knew it! I could tell. You were coming home late from work, and missing dinner all the time! And let's not forget about the dinner party! I _saw _the way you were looking at her." She turned and glared at Hermione. 

"And I can't believe you! Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to steal my husband like that! I'll teach you to keep your hands to yourself." And she lunged at Hermione, pulling at her hair and shrieking like a banshee. Draco watched helplessly as Pansy attacked Hermione, who was fighting back the best she could. 

" Get OFF of me, you stupid bitch!" Hermione said, and she punched Pansy in the face, which distracted her long enough for Hermione to grab her wand off her nightstand. 

'_Stupefy!' _ And Pansy fell to the ground. She pointed her wand at Draco and said 

'_Finite incantem.' _(A/N: Is that how you spell it? *shrugs*) Draco rushed to Hermione's side. 

"Are you alright?" She nodded, but Draco saw that she had scratches on her face and a swollen lip. 

"Um, what do we do with Pansy?" She asked. Draco shrugged.

"Wow, Hermione, I never pictured you as the violent type." Draco said with a smirk.

"It was self- defense. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, well you didn't have to punch her _that_ hard. It's obviously going to leave a bruise." Hermione rolled her eyes but stopped when she saw Pansy was starting to wake up. She looked over at Draco. Pansy opened her mouth to yell but Draco put a Silencing Charm on her. She was now mouthing words furiously at him. Draco grabbed her wand before she could reach for it.

"Now it's your turn to listen to me. I have _not _ been cheating on you with Hermione, or anyone else for that matter. I suggest you go home, Pansy, because if you hurt Hermione one more time I'll hex you much worse than she just did." He took the Silencing Charm off.

"Fine! I just hope you realize this marriage is over!" and she was gone. Draco rolled his eyes, he knew Pansy wouldn't give up that easily. _*But I really wish she would* _He looked over at Hermione, who and took one look at him and started laughing, but stopped quickly when she winced in pain. 

"What's so funny?" He demanded. 

"Well, I just realized your still wearing your ripped dress robes from the dinner party, with a hospital robe underneath them. You sure have a great sense of style." Draco glared at her.

"Yeah, I should probably go to Diagon alley, and get some clothes."

"No, just get some muggle clothes. There are dozens of shops on this street." Draco gave her an odd look.

"_Muggle_ clothes?" 

"There is nothing wrong with muggle clothes!" Suddenly, Seamus apparated into the flat.

"Hey Hermione, how are you doing?" 

"She's fine, now that she punched Pansy's light's out." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? What happened?"

"If you come with me to shop for clothes I'll explain." Seamus grinned, eyeing Draco up and down.

"I can't believe your still wearing those robes." Draco glared at him. 

There was another popping sound, and Ginny was standing with them. 

"Hey, Hermione!" She said, rushing over to hug her friend.

"Well, me and Seamus are leaving now."

"It's Seamus and I." She corrected. He just rolled his eyes and with a pop, they were gone. 

*

*

*

Hermione was thinking about what had almost happened with Draco. She couldn't believe he was actually going to kiss her! And what's more, she couldn't believe that she didn't make any attempt to stop him! What was wrong with her? Just because Draco and her became friends didn't mean she wanted a relationship. Especially now that his father had pretty much added her to his hit list -

"Hermione, have you been listening to _anything _I've said?"

"Sorry, Ginny."

"What's on your mind? I can tell you were thinking about something."

"Well you can't tell anyone this, Gin. Especially not Ron." Ginny nodded.

"Well, a little while ago, Draco almost kissed me." Ginny shrieked.

"Almost? What happened."

"Pansy walked in, and had a fit. Then she ended up attacking me, and now she's back at The Manor." Ginny's eyes widened. 

"That's why your face is so scratched up! Here let me do a quick healing spell." She muttered something under her breath and Hermione immediately began to feel the effects.

"Ginny, what if Pansy hadn't walked in? What if he kissed me?" She said, hoping she could get some advice from Ginny.

"Hermione, Draco cares about you, I can tell. When he showed up at The Burrow to talk to Mum he looked so panicked. I _know_ Draco has feelings for you, but do you have feelings for him?" Hermione thought about it.

"Yeah, but it would never work! His father already tried to kill me once, when there wasn't anything going on between me and Draco. What would he do if we got together? "

"He doesn't have to know! Just think about it, ok Herms?"

"Alright." Hermione said with a sigh. 

*

*

*

Draco was getting some pretty strange looks from the muggles, because of his clothing. *_stupid muggles*_Draco and Seamus were looking around in the men's department for clothes. Seamus was a muggleborn (A/N: I don't think he is, but let's just pretend) so he was picking out a bunch of clothes for Draco and shoving them in his arms. 

"Draco, we should head to the dressing room now so you can try these on." Seamus said. He didn't get a response.

"Draco!" he said, waving a hand in his face. Draco snapped out of it. 

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Are you ok, mate? This is the fifth time you've spaced out on me."

"I'm fine, it's just…I almost kissed Hermione earlier." Seamus grinned.

"Well what stopped you?" So Draco told him the whole story while Seamus listened patiently. 

"Well, do you like Hermione?"

"No."

"So you just kissed her for the fun of it, then?" Seamus asked with a smirk. Draco glared at him.

"Look, despite how you've treated the Gryffindors back while we were at Hogwarts, you proved that you're a pretty good bloke when you saved Hermione's life. I'm sure she likes you." And with that he pulled Draco toward a dressing room.

*

*

* 

Draco came back alone, because Seamus said he had to get home for dinner. He walked in to see Ginny and Hermione eating pizza in the living room. He dropped his shopping bags on the floor. 

"Any left for me?" 

"Sure, have as much as you want." Hermione said, while pushing the box towards him. He grabbed three pieces and went into the kitchen to get a plate. 

"What a pig!" Ginny said, and Hermione giggled. 

Draco came back out a few minutes later and sat down. 

"So how was shopping?" Hermione asked casually. He decided that if she wasn't going to act weird about the fact that they almost kissed, then he wouldn't either.

"Fine, but those damn muggles kept giving me looks."

"Well look at what your wearing! To a muggle, it probably looks like your wearing a black dress. In muggle fashion, boys don't wear dresses." Draco glared at her. Ginny stood up. 

" 'Mione, I have to get going." She reached down to give her friend a hug. 

"Be sure to send Draco over if you need anything." And she left. Draco looked at Hermione. 

"Hey, I got something for you." She smiled. 

"Draco, you didn't have to."

"Don't get used to it." He smirked. He walked over to one of the bags and pulled out some books and handed them to her.

"I didn't know what kind of muggle stuff you liked to read but-"

"You got me science fiction novels? They're my favorite. Thanks. " She looked up at him eyes shining happily. 

He couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she smiled like that. 

" Well, why don't you start on those books while I take a quick shower?" 

(A/N: *Author types furiously to distract herself from imagining Tom Felton in the shower.*)

"Sure."

*

*

*

Hermione had been tried starting on one of the books while Draco was in the shower, but she couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they almost kissed. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was disappointed that they didn't kiss. 

He'd actually called her _beautiful_. Sure, Ron and Harry had called her that a loads of times when she was feeling self conscious about her looks. But the way Draco said it made her feel like she actually was beautiful. 

A little while later, Draco came out of the bathroom. Hermione had finally began to concentrate on her book, when she looked up to see Draco standing there in a tight white wife beater that showed off his muscles, and black boxers. His hair was wet, and uncombed. 

"Hermione, why are you staring at me like that? Did Seamus pick out the wrong sort of clothes?" 

"N- No! You look fine…" *_really really fine*_

"Oh, so shall I take this as a sign that you find me irresistible?" Hermione blushed.

"You wish." Draco gave her a fake pout and she giggled. 

"Hey, can we see what's on the Felly?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's the Telly, Draco, and we can if you want." 

*

*

*

Later that night, Hermione insisted that Draco sleep in her bed again. (Not that he needed much convincing.) He kept looking over at Hermione and noticing how cute she looked when she was sleeping. Her hair was splayed out gently on the pillow, and a relaxed smile was on her face. Draco sighed and drifted off to sleep. 

Draco woke up that morning, surprised to find that somehow he'd managed to wrap his arms around Hermione's waist. He smiled and drifted back to sleep. 

A/N: So, what do you think? I know the fight was a bit stupid, but I thought it was kinda funny. Sorry again for taking so long to get the chapter up! It's the summer and I'm feeling lazy. Please Please Please review!

****


	7. Chapter Seven

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood.

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. But I really really wish I owned Tom Felton. 

Kai: lol no need to be so demanding. Thanks for the review!

****

Ron lova: Thanks so much! :-)

****

Channy: Thanks! 

****

Da sexiest chic: I love that idea! I already have ideas for later chaps! Thanks so much, your a genius!

****

Fred and George Lova : Yeah, I remembered that after I posted the chapter *smacks forehead*. 

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Six

Hermione woke up snuggled against Draco's chest, his arms around her waist. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled her closer. Hermione smiled. She was surprised to hear soft snores coming from Draco. He didn't look the type to snore. As much as she'd loved to spend the day in his arms she was terribly hungry. She hoped he wouldn't mind too much that she was waking him up.

"Draco?" He mumbled something but Hermione didn't quite catch it.

"Draco?" 

"Yeah?" He said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry to wake you, but do you think you could make me some breakfast?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know, I think you're becoming a little too used to being pampered." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm really hungry! Your supposed to take care of me!" She said with a pout. Draco rolled his eyes.

"But I don't know how to make muggle food, I'll just go out and get you some breakfast like I did last time."

****

*

*

*

While Draco was out getting Hermione breakfast, she heard a tapping sound from her window. She got up to see Hedwig hovering impatiently outside the window. She hurried over and allowed Hedwig in. She untied the letter from the end of Hedwig's leg. 

__

Dear Hermione,

I just found out what about what happened to you !Are you alright? If I had known earlier I would've skipped the quidditch match and came back from Bulgaria. (Harry was the Seeker for the Wimbourne Wasps)_ Ron tells me that Malfoy's taking care of you. Why is Malfoy taking care of you? Is He black mailing your or something? Please write back and tell me that you're alright._

Yours truly,

Harry

Hermione shook her head. It figures Ron would tell Harry that Draco was taking care of her. She looked over to see Hedwig perched impatiently on the windowsill. Hermione took out some parchment and a quill. 

__

Dear Harry,

There's no need to worry, Draco's taking perfectly good care of me. As a matter of fact, right now he's out buying me some breakfast. Do tell Ron not to worry, everything's fine. You should come to visit me when you get back from Bulgaria.

Sincerely,

Hermione

Hermione sent Hedwig off with the letter and settled herself back in bed. A few minutes later, Draco came in looking pissed off. She noticed his hair was messed up and he had a large bruise covering his left eye.

"What happened?"

"Some stupid muggle girl was all over me in the store and then her boyfriend came up out of nowhere and punched me! As if it's my fault the dumb girl couldn't resist the Malfoy charm!"

Hermione had to roll her eyes. No matter how much Draco changed, it seemed he would always be a little on the conceited side.

"Did you hit him back?"

"Of course! no one hits a Malfoy and gets away with it!" Hermione told Draco to sit down on the bed while she went to get some ice. When she got back she sat close to Draco and gently held the icebag to his face. He winced slightly.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" 

"Well, right now, it's my turn to take care of you." She said with a smile.

*

*

*

A few days later, Hermione was getting restless from staying in her flat. 

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me for a walk? I haven't been out in ages."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" She nodded and he said " Well, let's go then."

Hermione made Draco take her to one of her favorite muggle cafe's. Draco had her sit down at a cozy booth and went up to order the coffee and scones Hermione asked for. He said didn't want anything, that he didn't trust muggles. 

While Hermione was waiting for Draco to return with the coffee, a tall man that looked to be about her age slid next to her in the booth. Hermione gave him a dirty look, hoping he would go away.

"Hi." He said giving her a sleazy grin and sliding closer. Hermione scooted herself as far away from him as possible, hoping he'd get the point, but he just slid closer reaching out and squeezing her knee. She smacked his hand off.

" Would you sod off? My boyfriend's coming back." She lied, wishing he would leave her alone.

"Why would a pretty girl like you want to have a boyfriend, when you could have me?" He said, leaning closer and breathing in her ear. She looked down to see the hand that had been on her knee was now inching it's way up her thigh. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. He was slobbering all over her neck, and putting his hands in places where she didn't want them. The next thing she knew, he was ripped off of her and tossed roughly to the ground. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, she was so disgusted and afraid. She looked up and saw Draco punching the man, his eyes blazing with fury, the tray with her coffee and scones lay forgotten on the ground, the coffee was spilled all over the floor. Then, the owner of the cafe pulled Draco off of the man.

"If you _ever_ touch _my_ girl again, I'll personally see to it that your life is a living hell." Draco said in a dangerous voice, before going over to Hermione.

" 'Mione, are you alright?" He asked, sliding next to her and wrapping his arms around her. He could feel that she was shaking. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Y-yeah." She said in a shaky voice.

"It's alright, love, I won't let anything happen else to you." Hermione was still too in shock over what just happened to notice that he called her 'love'. 

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said, and they left the cafe.

*

*

*

Draco was still seething with anger, as he sat with his arms wrapped around Hermione on the couch. She was still shaken up about what happened, she hadn't said a word the whole time. He couldn't believe it, he left her for five minutes and that bloody wanker decides to attack her! And he couldn't believe that he called her 'love'!. _Why_ did these words keep popping out of his mouth like that? Like the other day when he called her 'beautiful', and then almost kissed her. It was obvious that Hermione didn't feel the same way so he was going to have to keep these things to himself if-

"Draco!" Hermione said, for the fourth time.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say, thanks, for earlier."

"Well I wasn't about to just stand there and watch that filthy prat put his hands all over you!"

"Yeah, well it seems like you're always saving me."

"Well, you should consider that to be a good thing. You have your own personal bodyguard, and the fact that it's me should be an added bonus." He said, grinning at her. She just rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. 

*

*

*

Later that evening Hermione decided to take a long bath to try to clear her head. She was still pretty shaken up about what happened in the cafe. That guy had been such a creep. Draco had looked so furious at that man, and to make things even stranger he called her 'his girl'. What did that mean? did he actually think of her that way? He was so confusing sometimes. He hadn't tried to kiss again since Pansy interrupted them so she doubted that he had any feelings left for her. But then why had he been so protective of her?

Only after Hermione had gotten out of the tub, did she hadn't brought any clothes in the bathroom. She didn't want Draco to see her in just a towel, but she really had no choice. Sighing, she wrapped a towel firmly around her body and made her way to her room, but stopped when she bumped into Draco. 

" Sorry I was on my way to my room, I forgot-" Hermione had started to say, but stopped when she saw the look Draco was giving her. His eyes were looking up and down her body repeatedly and he had a grin on his face.

"Draco?" She didn't get a reply.

"Draco!" Hermione still didn't get an answer from Draco so she was surprised when he pulled her close and kissed her. 

****

A/N: So, what did you think? Do you think they kissed too soon? I know this chapter's a little shorter than the last but that meant I got to update a little sooner! You'll see what happens in the next chapter, and hopefully I'll have it up by Sunday. Please, Please, Please, review and tell me what you thought! 

__ ****


	8. Chapter Eight

Summary: Based on the song Can't Let You Go By Fabolous ft. LiL mo. It takes place about five years after they graduate Hogwarts. Draco is cheating on Pansy with Hermione. He wants to divorce Pansy but obviously his father isn't about to let him marry a mud blood.

Pairings: D/hr…and maybe a little R/L.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the characters. But I really really wish I owned Tom Felton. 

****

caty4draco:Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it.

FredandGeorge4eva: Thanks for your review!

Channy: Thanks!

Author's note: Monday is Tom Felton's birthday!! Sorry, just thought you all should know. 

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Eight

Last Chapter:

__

"Draco!" Hermione still didn't get an answer from Draco so she was surprised when he pulled her close and kissed her. 

*

*

*

At first Hermione was in shock at the fact that Draco was kissing her, but once she began kissing him back he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His hands went up to tangle themselves in wet hair. They stayed kissing like that for a while until Hermione needed air and she pulled back. Draco's normally pale face was flushed as he grinned down at her.

"Um..." Was all Hermione could say before Draco pushed her gently against the wall and began kissing her again, this one was much more passionate than the first. Hermione gasped as Draco began trailing gentle kisses down her neck She felt something slipping and looked down to see it was her towel.

"Draco... I'm still in my towel." 

"No worries, we have plenty of time to take it off." Draco said, trying to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"That's not what I meant, you git! I need to go get my clothes on and then we're going to talk." Draco gave her a pout and she had to laugh. She turned and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

When Hermione came out a few minutes later, she was wearing a black tank top and muggle shorts that showed off her long legs. Draco had to resist the urge to throw her back against the wall and start kissing her all over again. She took his arm and dragged him over to the couch, and they both sat down.

"So..." Hermione said, trying to start a conversation.

"So...?" Draco repeated, knowing it would annoy her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco, we have to talk about this!"

"About what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He reached forward and tried to pull Hermione onto his lap but she swatted his hands away.

"You...me.. what just happened five bloody minutes ago!" She said getting frustrated. "Don't act as if you don't know what I'm talking about, Draco!" Draco sighed. 

"Well, what do you want me to say?" 

"Why did you kiss me?" 

"Well, how is any normal male supposed to react when they see a beautiful woman parading around in a towel right in front of them?" He demanded. Hermione blushed.

"I wasn't parading around in a towel! I forgot my clothes in my room!"

"I wish you would forget them more often, then" Draco said, causing Hermione to blush again.

"Draco, we're getting off topic!"

"Look, Hermione I like you, alright? And judging by the way you kissed me back you like me too." Hermione nodded, so he continued. 

"So let's concentrate on more important things." He said with a grin, and reached over to pull Hermione onto his lap. She struggled half-heartedly but in the end she gave in. Draco kissed her cheek gently, stared into her eyes before he bent forward to kiss her. 

Draco and Hermione had been snogging on the couch for quite a while and things were getting pretty steamy. Hermione was lying on the couch with Draco on top of her, his hands running through her hair while hers ran up his back. He was thinking how lucky he was, to be lying there, snogging Hermione Granger senseless when -

"Hermione, open up! It's Mum and Dad, you invited us over, remember?" Draco practically jumped off of Hermione. 

"Just a second!" Hermione called breathlessly to her parents. Draco watched as she hurriedly tried to smooth down her hair and straighten out her clothes. Draco tried this best to do the same, though he was still a bit disoriented. 

"_Why_ would you invite your parents over?" He hissed.

"It was a few weeks ago, I completely forgot!" She replied as she ran toward the door. Draco watched as she hugged both of her parents and invited them both inside. They walked into the living room, and got curious looks on they're faces when they saw Draco. 

"Hermione, we weren't interrupting anything were we?" Her mum said, eyeing Draco and Hermione's flushed faces, and Hemione's slightly disheveled appearance. Draco watched as Hermione's face flushed even darker. 

"No! We were checking the news to see if there was any snog - I mean fog!" Hermione flushed even darker and Draco had to suppress the urge to laugh. They all looked at Hermione, waiting for her to finish speaking. 

"We were checking the news to see if there was any fog, because we were planning on going on a picnic!" Hermione finished with a smile. Hermione's mum seemed to believe this but Mr. Granger was looking suspiciously at Draco, as though he knew what they had really been doing. He turned to Draco and glared suspiciously at him.

" What exactly, have you been doing with my daughter?" He demanded. Draco gulped. 

"Dad, I just told you-" 

"I don't believe that Hermione! Why would you go on a picnic with this- with this _Draco_ person when you knew you were meeting us for afternoon tea?"

"Well, a lot's been happening I totally forgot about the tea. Draco and I work together." Hermione suddenly wondered why the Ministry hadn't demanded that she and Draco go report for work, but decided she would figure it out later. 

"If you say so, Hermione, but I don't like the idea of some strange boy being alone with you in this flat." Draco was beginning to feel annoyed. There was nothing _strange_ about him! He couldn't help but cut in. 

"Like Hermione said, we work together. I'm not just some random guy she goes on ficnics with." All three Grangers turned to stare at him like he was crazy. Then Hermione smiled. 

"Draco, it's 'picnic'." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked even more confused and Hermione added. "Draco comes from the wizarding world, and he doesn't really know all that much about muggle terms. He's learned a lot, while he's been living with me, though." Hermione said, and then promptly clapped a hand over her mouth. Draco couldn't believe she'd just said that. Now Mr. Granger looked as though he was about to strangle Draco. 

"What did you just say, Hermione? This strange boy is _living_ with you? Where does he sleep?." He demanded. 

"The couch." Draco practically shouted. He could just imagine what Mr. Granger would have done to him if he had told him that Draco slept in Hermione's bed. 

"And _why_ are you staying with my daughter?" He said, turning and advancing on Draco, who took a few steps back.

"Well, It' s a long story." 

"We've got time to here it." Mr. Granger insisted firmly, and with a sigh, Draco sat down on the couch.

*

*

*

"Well, today was interesting." Hermione said, now snuggled against Draco's chest as they lay in bed. He had transifigured some of Hermione's books into three couches so he and Mr. and Mrs. Granger would have a place to sleep. He had snuck into her bed when he had made sure that Mr. Granger was asleep on the couch. 

" 'Interesting?' that's all you call today? I almost got murdered by your dad Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, causing Hermione to giggle. 

"He wasn't _that_ bad. He's just a bit over protective." Hermione said with a giggle remembering what had happened earlier that day.

Draco had ended up telling her parents that he and his wife were having some trouble, which was true, and that he was staying with Hermione until things got sorted out. Then her dad had demanded to know why he had to stay with Hermione, and not anyone else. Draco had told him that he didn't have anywhere else to stay and that he didn't plan on staying with Hermione for long. Draco hadn't told them that they had started going out, and Hermione was grateful. She didn't thing her dad could handle any more news. Hermione noticed her mother hadn't talked much through the day and wondered if something was wrong. Hermione suddenly remembered a question she had wanted to ask Draco about. 

"Draco, why hasn't the ministry asked us to come back to work yet?" She said, turning around so that she was facing Draco.

"Oh, I owled them and told them we wouldn't be coming in for a month because of your injuries."

"A month? I'm Hermione Granger, I _can't_ miss a month of work!" Hermione squealed. Draco laughed at her and she glared back. 

"Hermione, calm down! We can always go back when your positive you feel completely up to it." 

" Oh, ok." Hermione smiled. She'd felt 'up to it' for a while now, but was enjoying the time she was spending with Draco. She stopped smiling though, when she saw the slightly anxious look on Draco's face.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to tell Potter and Weaseley about us." Hermione frowned. She knew she had to tell them but it certainly wasn't something she would be looking forward to.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I'm not looking forward to it. I know that Harry, will be upset at first but in the end, will probably respect my decisions. Ron on the other hand, will flip out." 

"When are you going to tell them?" Hermione didn't reply but buried her head in his shoulder.

"You're going to have to go back on the couch soon, or I might fall asleep on you." Draco kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry love, I won't fall asleep."

The next thing Draco knew someone was shaking him awake. He looked up to see Hermione's anxious face. 

"Draco! You have to get in the living room now! My parents will be up soon!" Draco suddenly remembered yesterday's events, and knew that Mr. Granger was liable to strangle him if he ever found out where Draco had slept that night. Draco got up and tip-toed back to the living room to find Mr. Granger snoring softly. He quietly went to the kitchen where he saw a snowy white owl tapping impatiently on the window. He opened the window and the owl flew in sticking it's leg out. He took the letter and saw that it was addressed to Hermione so he tossed it on the table and watched the owl take off again. He went in to the fridge to get some milk, and was trying to remember where Hermione kept the cups, when he turned around to see Mr. Granger walk groggily into the kitchen. Mr. Granger walked over to the counter, pulled out two cups and poured them both a glass of milk. 

"Thanks." Draco said, and Mr. Granger nodded in reply before asking:

"Does Hermione get the newspaper? I want to check the sports section."

"Muggles play quidditch?" Draco asked interestedly. Hermione's father gave him a weird look.

"No, we play football (soccer), baseball, basketball and a bunch of other sports." Draco gave him a confused look, so Mr. Granger sighed and started to explain to Draco about the various sports played in the muggle world. 

*

*

*

When Hermione came into the kitchen she saw her dad and Draco sitting at the kitchen table. To her surprise Draco had a grin on his face. 

"So your telling me that muggles kick the ball around with their feet to get it into the goals?" Mr. Granger nodded.

"That's just strange." Draco looked up to see Hermione walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." He said, giving her a soft smile. She smiled back. Mr. Granger caught this exchange and glared at Draco, who quickly averted his gaze.

"Once your Mother is out of the loo, we'll be going." Hermione nodded and watched with amusement as Draco tried to suppress a sigh of relief.

*

*

*

Draco and Hermione were snogging on the couch, her parents had finally left. Draco was running his hands through her unbelievably soft hair once again, and her arms were around his neck. Little did they know, a flabbergasted Harry had just apparated in the living room, not sure what to make of the situation.

"What in god's name are you _doing_?"

****

I hated this chapter, no matter how I wrote it I just didn't like it at all. I know I posted this chapter about three weeks later than planned but I was really busy. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Eight

__

**Last Chapter: **Draco and Hermione were snogging on the couch, her parents had finally left. Draco was running his hands through her unbelievably soft hair once again, and her arms were around his neck. Little did they know, a flabbergasted Harry had just apparated in the living room, not sure what to make of the situation.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

Draco and Hermione jumped apart and Hermione looked up to see Harry standing there. The expression on his face was changing rapidly from confusion to anger. Hermione opened and close her mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Well, Draco and I are together now." Harry glared at Draco.

"And, how long were you planning on waiting to tell me and Ron?" He demanded.

"We've only just gotten together yesterday Harry, we weren't _trying_ to keep it a secret. We were planning on telling you! We didn't know you were coming."

"I sent Hedwig with a letter, you didn't get it?" Hermione shook her head. Then Draco spoke up.

"I took the letter from Potter's owl and I left it for you on the kitchen table, but I forgot to tell you about it." Hermione didn't get a chance to reply.

"Mione, why the hell are you doing this? I mean even _Neville_ is better than this wanker!"

"Longbottom? That git couldn't brew a potion if the wizarding world depended on it!" Draco replied disdainfully. 

"Harry, I care about Draco a lot, and he cares about me too. There's really not much more to it than that." She had been hoping to calm Harry down, but her statement seemed to have the opposite effect. 

"There's a lot more to it than that, Mione! What about Ron? You know he has feels about this ferret!" He said while glaring at Draco, who glared back. 

"Well Ron's not the one going out with him, is he? The two of you need to get over it! We're not at Hogwarts anymore, so why do you still insist on hating Draco?" Harry pretended to think about her question. "Maybe it's the fact that he's an insufferable git? Or maybe it was because of all the times he's called you a mudblood? And then there was the time that he almost got Hagrid fired. And then there's always was that hilarious time in our third year when you smacked him for insulting Hagrid. And let's not forget about all the times he's insulted the Weasley's. And I'll never forget the time when he-"

"I've already apologized for all of that, Potter!" Draco yelled, his face turning red. "Can't you think of anything new to say about me?" Harry just glared at Draco. He turned back to Hermione and said 

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I have to think about this for a bit." And then he stormed out of the flat. Hermione put her head in her hands, and Draco put tentatively put an arm around her shoulder. When she didn't shrug him off, Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Everything's going to be alright, love." She shook her head.

"How? You saw how bad Harry took that, and Ron will take it about three times worse." Draco sighed. 

"As much as I hate to say it, Potter's not as dumb as he looks. He's upset right now, but I think he knows that I care about you."

"Do you think that he'll tell Ron?" Draco shrugged. Then she began to look around her flat and she realized how messy it was.

"Gods, this place is a mess! We have to clean this!" Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you say _we_?" She glared at him. 

"Come on Draco, I'll teach you to clean the muggle way!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" He said with a little too much sarcasm, causing Hermione to hit him on the arm. She pulled Draco towards the kitchen and threw a mop in his hands.

*

*

*

Two hours later, Draco and Hermione were still cleaning her flat. It seemed that he made more of a mess, than actually cleaning it. First, when they were mopping, he spilled the bucket of dirty water all over the floor. Then when they were vacuuming the living room he spilled the vacuum filter all over the freshly vacuumed carpet, and so on. It got to the point where Hermione couldn't tell if he was doing these things by accident, aggravate her. Now, She had just finished cleaning the kitchen, and he accidentally spilled a whole box of cereal on the floor. 

"That's it!" Hermione shouted while throwing her hands up. "We're doing this the magical way!" And with a wave of her wand the flat was clean. Draco grinned and said

"See how much time we could have saved?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and he smirked. 

"Well, since you put me through that excruciating muggle work, I think we should go see what's on the telly." Draco said, before dragging Hermione to the couch.

*

*

*

Draco and Hermione were snuggled up on the couch watching TV. Hermione was resting her head on Draco's chest, with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was just about to go make some popcorn (something else to surprise Draco with), when Harry knocked on the door to her flat.

"Mione, it's Harry can I come in?" She opened the door and followed him into the living room. He turned to her and said

"Look, I'm sorry for leaving like that, I was just in shock. I still don't understand why you would want to go out with this insufferable git, but if he makes you happy then I guess I'm ok with it." Hermione smiled and wrapped Harry into an extremely tight hug.

"Mione, I'm suffocating here!" He gasped. She let him go and smiled sheepishly. She was about to say something, when Ron apparated into her flat. She was beyond shocked. He was the _last_ person she had expected to see at this moment. She didn't think she'd be hearing from him for a while, considering the fight they'd had earlier. He glared at Draco, and smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"I came by to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier, about you and Malfoy. It's obvious that you would never go for a prat like him anyways." Draco glared at him, but didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, I've brought some Fire Whiskey." Ron said as he held up the bottle in his left hand that Hermione had failed to notice. 

*

*

*

About a half an hour later, Harry and Hermione found themselves quite entertained by the sight of Draco and Ron being drunk. Apparently, Draco couldn't hold his alcohol at all, which Hermione found surprising. She'd always picture him as the type to go home and have a glass or two of firewhisky after work. Right now, he and Ron were giggling like maniacs, temporarily forgetting that they were supposed to be at each other's throats.

"You know Malfoy, you really aren't such a bad guy."

"Well, Hermione wouldn't go out with me if I was." Ron gave him a puzzled look. 

"Huh?" He asked unintelligently. There was an uncomfortable silence as they watched 

Ron's look of confusion turn into a grim look of understanding. He didn't blow up as they had expected him to, but he turned to Hermione and said:

"So I was right, wasn't I? You've been lying to me all along."

"No! Ron, It's not like that, we just got together a couple of days ago!" But Ron just shook his head disbelievingly. 

"It's alright Mione, there's no use in denying it anymore. So, do you make a habit out of lying to your best mates?"

"She wasn't lying Ron, they've only just gotten together." Harry said quietly. 

"Oh, so I guess you only lied to one of us!" Ron said, and by now they could tell he was getting angry. It was obvious he was trying to keep from shouting, and he was beginning to turn red, which he did when he was either furious or embarrassed.

"So can I ask you one question, Mione?"

"What?" She said timidly. 

"Exactly how long have you been shagging Malfoy for?" Hermione stared at him and shock.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"You heard me, and it's obvious Malfoy's using you for the sex. I mean, Malfoy's all about _Purebloods_ so there has to be some reason as to why he would be with you. He probably just got tired of Parkinson, because it must be a turn-off shagging someone that looks like they could be your dog. I can forgive you for lying to me, but I'll never be friends with a whore." Draco jumped up to hit Ron, but Hermione beat him to it. She threw a shot of firewhisky in his face and slapped him hard. Draco remembered the time Hermione slapped him in their third year, so he knew from past experience that it must have been painful. She reached up to hit him again but Harry pulled her back. 

"Ron, get out before I hit you myself!" Harry shouted. Ron glared at him and apparated from the flat. Hermione broke down in tears and Harry sat her down on the couch and put a comforting arm around her. Draco had to control his jealousy, he knew that there was nothing going on with Potter and Hermione, but he still didn't like the idea of them being so close.

*

*

*

A few weeks later, Draco and Hermione were back working for the Ministry (Hermione had insisted.) Draco would have been perfectly content with just concentrating on him and Hermione, but he knew how important her job was to her. When Hermione and Draco got back to the Ministry, their desks were loaded with paper work. Draco groaned but Hermione's eyes shone with excitement. 

A few hours later, Draco and Hermione were on break, and Draco insisted on taking her to a fancy restaurant he'd heard about from Seamus. Hermione could barely contain her laughter, when Draco asked the waiter for pumpkin juice. The waiter had given Draco a strange look before telling him that they didn't have pumpkin juice. Hermione ordered a glass of champaigne for the both of them, while Draco rolled his eyes and muttering something that sounded like _'incompetent muggles'_. She looked up from her food to see Draco frowning.

"What's wrong, love?" He sighed. 

"It's just, I have a feeling my father's up to something. Don't you think it's slightly suspicious that he never tried to find you again after what happened?" Hermione nodded, she'd been thinking the same thing for the past few days, but didn't want to mention it. She reached across the table and grabbed Draco's hand. 

"I've been thinking the same thing Draco, but we'll just have to be prepared for whatever Lucius has planned for us."

****

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update! School started so I have less time. I know this chapter was really short but since I have a long weekend I might be able to get another chapter up! Please review!


	10. Chapter Ten

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Ten

Thank you so much for the reviews: skittles713, burgunyred, foxychic4u, Draco+Hermione=love4eva, friedrice03, harry's girl, draco's luva, and ofleewild. I'm sorry if I forgot anyone!

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! I've been working on this chapter for a long time, trying to keep it from sucking so bad, but I'm not having that much success. Well the next chapter is going to be a _really_ important one, and hopefully I won't take so long. 

****

Last Chapter

__

"It's just, I have a feeling my father's up to something. Don't you think it's slightly suspicious that he never tried to find you again after what happened?" Hermione nodded, she'd been thinking the same thing for the past few days, but didn't want to mention it. She reached across the table and grabbed Draco's hand. 

"I've been thinking the same thing Draco, but we'll just have to be prepared for whatever Lucius has planned for us."

****

Christmas was approaching, and Hermione was out buying decorations and presents with Harry. It was a Saturday morning, so Hermione and Draco didn't have work. Draco had still been asleep when she'd left so she wrote him a note. She'd asked Harry to go with her because Draco didn't think it was safe for her to be out alone, and they had no way of knowing what Lucius was up to.

Hermione and Draco's relationship was blossoming more and more each day. He was always there for her, listening to what she had to say and doing things to make her laugh when he knew that she was upset. They had fights occasionally, but what couple didn't? Some nights they stayed up nearly all night snogging, and others they were content just sitting curled up on the couch, watching movies. Hermione and Draco had watched _Titanic_ the other night, and Hermione could swear that she saw tears in Draco's eyes at the end of the movie, though she knew he would never admit it. 

Hermione still couldn't believe what Ron had said to her. It had been like a slap in the face. She knew that Ron had tendencies to say mean and stupid things when he was angry, not to mention drunk, but she never knew he could be so harsh and spiteful. And what's more, he hadn't even written her an owl and tried to apologize. Molly had sent her a letter, inviting her and Draco over for Christmas dinner, but she didn't think she'd be comfortable visiting The Burrow if Ron was going to be there. 

Hermione had no clue as to what Draco would want for a Christmas present. She knew he loved television now, so she was thinking of giving him some movies. She couldn't help but wonder what Draco planned on getting her. She would appreciate some new books, but most likely, her whole family would end up buying her some of those, and she wanted Draco to give her something unique. 

"Mione, what do you want me to get you for Christmas?" She smiled at him.

"Well, there's a new edition of _'Hogwarts a History' _at Flourish and Blotts.

"Hermione, we don't go to Hogwarts anymore!" Hermione gave him a look.

"Just because we don't go to Hogwarts anymore, doesn't make the castle and it's history any less fascinating!" Harry rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"So, are you going to The Burrow for Christmas?" Hermione sighed. 

"I'm still furious with Ron, and I don't even want to think about the nasty pranks Fred and George would play on Draco. You know those two haven't grown up one bit."

"Just think about it Herms, I doubt Malfoy actually had a real Christmas before, I'm sure he'd like it at the Burrow."

*

*

*

Draco woke up to an empty bed, and a note on the refrigerator saying that Hermione was out shopping for Christmas presents with Potter. It reminded him that he need to get her something for Christmas. He had no clue what he should buy Hermione for a present. He knew everyone was going to buy her books, so he wanted to get her something different. 

Two hours later Draco was bored out of his mind. He had eaten breakfast, and watched the telly, but on weekends there were never any good shows on. As he looked around the flat he could tell that it was beginning to become messy again, so he thought he would clean it a bit so when Hermione got home she'd be happy. 

A few cleansing charms later and the flat was spotless- except for the laundry. He'd watched Hermione do it a billion times, it couldn't be that hard, could it? 

He gathered up the clothes and threw them in the washing machine. Then he reached for the detergent and read the directions. It said to put a capful of detergent in, and then to turn the water on. It didn't look like there was enough detergent to clean all of the clothes, so he added the **rest of the bottle**. 

*

*

*

"Hermione, we've been shopping for _hours_, can't we just go home?" Harry whined. Hermione sighed. They had been shopping for a while, and she hadn't seen Draco all day so she agreed.

Harry ended up appartating her to her flat, and then taking off. Hermione walked into the flat, expecting to find Draco in the kitchen, but she heard him yelling from the laundry room. She hurried in there to see if he was ok, and gasped at the sight before her. Draco was wading around in bubbles that were waist high, coming from the washing machine. His face was red and she watched as he kicked the washing machine in frustration and then slipped and fell on the floor, his body partially hidden by the bubbles. Hermione ran over to him and knelt by his side. 

"Draco, are you ok?" He nodded. 

"What happened?"

"I wanted to do the laundry, so I put the detergent in and turned the water on. And then all of these blasted bubbles started coming out and I couldn't get them to stop! These stupid muggle appliances are so _unreliable."_

"How much detergent did you put in?"

"I only put in one bottle." Hermione burst out laughing and Draco scowled at her. 

"What's so funny?" He demanded. 

"_Only_ one bottle?" She gasped as she continued to laugh harder. Draco glared at her. 

"Well if you think it's so funny perhaps you'd like to join me." He said with an evil smirk as he grabbed her arm and pulled her beside him in the bubbles. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She glared up at him.

"Prat." She said. He just smirked and pulled her closer for another kiss. 

*

*

*

A few days later, Hermione had decorated the flat and it looked cozy and cheerful. She had bought a dozen reindeer and Santa Clause stuffed animals and put them on the couches in the living room. She changed the curtains to ones that were navy blue with white snowflakes that she had charmed to drift up and down the curtains. She had even baked cookies and Draco tried to help, but as usual he was more of a hazard than a help. The only thing left that they needed to get was a Christmas tree. 

*

*

*

"Hermione, love, why don't we get this one?" Draco asked while pointing to a tree that would go perfectly in the living room. Hermione nodded and he grinned. 

A few hours later the Christmas tree looked beautiful. Hermione had hung up dozens of ornaments, garland, and lights while Draco lounged lazily on the couch. She let Draco put the star on the top because he was easily about a head taller than her, and could reach the top of the tree without difficulty. 

"Draco, it looks so beautiful!" She said, her eyes sparkling with delight. Draco smirked at her before replying. 

"You Gryffindors are _so_ sentimental."

A few hours later, Draco and Hermione were snuggled up on the couch gazing contentedly at the Christmas tree. 

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you think of going to The Burrow for Christmas ?" She felt Draco stiffen. 

"Why would you possible want to go there? I don't want to be within a one hundred mile radius of The Weasel, never mind in his house, or should I say hut?" Hermione sighed. 

"Mrs. Weasley invited us and it would be rude not to go. I know it's going to be tough with Ron there, I'm still furious with him myself, but I go every year, it's tradition! Can we at least show up? If he acts like a prat then I swear we can leave." Draco sighed.

"Alright, I'll go, but if that git says _one _thing we're leaving!" 

"You won't regret it!" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek. Seeing Draco's disbelieving look she rolled her eyes. The two sat in silence for a while, when Draco asked her a question.

"Hermione, if apparation is one of the requirements to become an Auror, than why don't you know how to apparate?"

"Well, on the day of my apparation test things didn't go so well, because I was so nervous. Instead of apparating at the apparation point right outside Diagon Alley, I ended up `In some muggle's apartment! The Ministry had to come over and perform a memory charm on the muggles. Needless to say, I failed the test. I was so humiliated that I didn't go back for a re-take."

"Hermione, I doubt you were the first person to fail an apparation test, and why did they let you become an Auror if you can't apparate?"

"They said that they were willing to overlook it, as long as I did my job well." 

"Hey, that's not bloody fair! Why did you get special treatment?" He demanded.

"When your Harry Potter's best mate, things often work to your advantage." She said with a sly grin while Draco rolled his eyes.

"It figures that Potter had something to do with it." Hermione just yawned and snuggled closer to Draco, who pulled a blanket over them.

*

*

*

Christmas was in two days and Draco _still_ hadn't found a present for Hermione. She'd dragged him to the mall because she insisted that they just _had_ to take a picture with Santa Clause. Draco really didn't see the point but he was willing to go along with it to make Hermione happy. They were in one of the many muggle malls in London, so unfortunately, Draco had to deal with the incompetence of muggles.

"This line is so bloody long!" He complained, and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Draco, don't swear in front of all these little children!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Can you please explain to me what the point of this is?"

"Because, this is our first Christmas together and we need to have something to remember it by!" Draco just rolled his eyes. After seeing a little girl run up to Santa and sit on his lap, he turned to Hermione.

"Just so we're clear, you are _not _sitting on Santa's lap!"

"Draco, it's just a picture!" She said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't care! No fool dressed up in a Santa suit is going to get his jollies by having _my_ girlfriend sit on his lap!" Draco said a little too loudly and a few parents turned around to glare disapprovingly at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't bother to respond. 

After the pictures were taken, Hermione suggested that they go off separately to buy Christmas gifts for each other. She decided that she was going to buy Draco some a muggle CD player and some CD's. She had a feeling that he would enjoy something like that. But now that she was in the music store she had no idea what music he would like, so she decided that she would get him a variety. 

First she picked out some music from American muggle bands that she liked, so she figured he might like them to. She got him the first Something Corporate album, along with Dashboard Confessional and Sugarcult. Then she was looking in the rap section. She didn't particularly care for rap, but Draco might enjoy it. She bought him a Fabolous CD, and also Eminem's latest album. She also bought a few CDs of classical music, anything Draco didn't like he could just return or she would keep it for herself. She also bought him a bunch of movies she thought that he would like. 

Draco was wandering around the mall aimlessly. He had no idea what he should get Hermione for a present. He was just about to give up when he saw Ginny Weasly coming out of a store.

"Ginny!" He called her name and she turned around. She smiled when she saw him and walked over. 

"What's up?" She said. 

"I've got no clue what to get Hermione for a Christmas present! I can't get her books, because everyone's going to be getting those. I want to get her something special." He said while looking at Ginny, who was struggling not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Well, this whole situation! If a few move from now someone had told me that _Draco Malfoy _would be asking _my_ advice on what to get _Hermione Granger_ for a Christmas present, I would have suggested that they check themselves in at St. Mungo's." Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco glared at her.

"Just because I happen to be dating your friend, doesn't mean that I'm not superior to you. I am _still _a Malfoy, after all." He said in a superior tone which she ignored.

"Well, how about jewelry? I know she wouldn't want anything too fancy, but something simple might be nice."

"Like what?"

"A necklace, or a nice pair of earrings."

"I think I'll get her a necklace, I've never seen her wear one." Ginny smiled at him.

"That's a good choice, now come on, I'll help you pick something out!" And she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the jewelry store.

Draco and Ginny spent about a half an hour arguing about which necklace he should buy Hermione. He wanted to get her a diamond necklace but Ginny insisted that it was too showy for Hermione's taste. She thought that Draco should get her a necklace made up of emerald gems with a silver chain. 

  
"I'm telling you Draco, she would like this necklace better, and it comes with a matching bracelet. And if it makes you feel any better, those are Slytherin colors." The woman behind the counter watched Ginny and Draco argue with an amused look in her eyes, though she had no clue what the word _Slytherin_ meant.

"Alright, I'll get her the one with the emeralds!"

After Draco and Ginny bought Hermione's necklace they found Hermione at the food court. Draco didn't want to eat there since there wasn't a Burger King, so he took them to a restaurant instead. 

The restaurant Draco had taken to Hermione and Ginny was fairly casual, but the food was good. 

"I'm famished!" Ginny said, sounding much like Ron, while she opened her menu. 

"So, what did you get me?" Draco asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait until Christmas." 

"Fine, well then don't expect me to tell you what I bought _you_ for Christmas!" Draco said as the waiter approached the table. 

"Hi, my name's Andy, and I'm going to be your server today. Would you like to order now, or shall I just fetch your drinks?" Much to Ginny's disappointment, the trio ordered their drinks first. 

It wasn't long before the waiter came back with their drinks, handing them to each person in turn. Draco noticed that the waiter's gaze was lingering a little too long on Hermione, and he didn't like it one bit. 

"So, are you three ready to order?" Andy asked, with as he smiled at Hermione. Draco had to try his best not to glare at the waiter. 

"Yes, we're ready!" Came Ginny's overenthusiastic reply. Draco rolled his eyes, and then turned to Andy. 

"Yes, I would like a cheeseburger." He said while Andy scribbled the order on a piece of paper. The waiter then turned to Hermione and smiled at her.

"And what would _you_ like?" He asked in a flirtatious tone that caused Hermione to look uncomfortable, and Draco to clench his fists under the table. 

"Um, I want the Caesar salad, please." He smiled at her again.

"That's an excellent choice. Tell me, are you seeing anyone?" Draco pounded his fist on the table causing his drink to spill and the waiter to jump.

"I took my _girlfriend_ to this restaurant to eat, not to have her being hit on by some lowly waiter! Now if you wouldn't mind taking this woman's order," He said while pointing to Ginny "and then kindly removing yourself of my presence, I would be very much obliged." He finished in a deadly tone while fixing the waiter with a glare to match it. The waiter turned to take Ginny's order, and then practically scurried away from their table. 

  
"Draco, there was no need to be so harsh!" Hermione scolded, though she was slightly relieved that the man was gone. She grabbed some napkins and began mopping up Draco's mess. 

"No it wasn't. No one is going to hit on _my_ girlfriend while I'm sitting right here!" He hissed, and then took a deep breath. 

"Haven't you ever noticed that nearly every time we go out someplace, you get harassed?" Hermione nodded.

"But that's just the way life is, Draco."

"Not if I have a say about it, it isn't."

*

*

*

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione and Draco both put the gifts they had gotten each other under the tree. Hermione eyed the wrapped packages that Draco put under the tree with interest. She picked one up and attempted to shake it but he snatched it from her hand.

"Sorry, love, you'll just have to wait until the morning." She pouted at him and he smirked back. Scowling, she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She smiled when Draco came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close while his chin came down to rest on her shoulder. The two of them stood there in a peaceful silence for a while, until Hermione heard a tapping at the window. She walked over and opened the window, allowing Hedwig to fly in. She took the letter from Hedwig and opened it. Draco came behind her to read the letter over her shoulder.

__

Dear Hermione,

How are you? I've just spoken with Ginny and she told me that, unfortunately, Ron will be at The Burrow for Christmas. I hope you're still planning on coming. Malfoy, if your reading this over Hermione's shoulder, bugger off! Anyways, I've got to go, but I hope to see you at The Burrow tomorrow. 

Harry

"I can't believe the little sod told me to bugger off! Potter thinks way too much of himself. I mean, I don't believe I've met anyone with a more inflated ego than him." Hermione snorted into her milk, but chose not to comment. Draco heard her.

"You think it's quite funny, do you?" He said while taking the glass out of her hands, "Well let's see if you think this is just as funny." He said while bringing his arms down around her waist and beginning to tickle her. Hermione squealed and tried to pull away from him but couldn't get out of his grasp. 

"Stop!" She screeched while making futile attempts to push his hands away. 

"Nope, sorry, I don't feel like it." He said in a calm voice while he continued to tickle her. She struggled wildly under his hands, while gasping for breath.

"Alright, I'll stop if you say that Draco Malfoy is the sexiest wizard ever." 

"Draco...Malfoy...is the sexiest wizard ever!" She said in between giggles. He stopped tickling her and she collapsed into his arms gasping for breath. He chuckled. 

"You know, you're pretty cute when your laughing like that." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did Draco Malfoy just call me cute?" He smirked.

"Don't get used to it."

*

*

*

A few hours later, Hermione and Draco were snuggling up in bed, eagerly awaiting the morning. Hermione was desperate to know what Draco got her for Christmas. 

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Can't you give me just a little hint?"

"Nope. Good-night."

"But-"

"Good-night, Hermione." He said while pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. 

The next morning, Draco was awoken to Hermione's persistent shaking. He groaned and rolled over, attempting to ignore her. 

"Happy Christmas, Draco!"

"Leave me alone." He mumbled while pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, Draco, I've been waiting two hours for you to get up!" She whined, sounding like a little five year old. 

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Bloody hell, you can't be serious!" She didn't reply but continued shaking him.

"Alright, alright!" He said and allowed himself to be pulled out of bed and into the living room. 

Once they were settled on the floor by the Christmas tree Hermione turned to him with a smile. 

"Open yours first."

"No, you go first, I insist. Remember the saying : Beauty before brains?" He said.

"Well, I happen to posses both of those in this relationship, which is why I'm being nice and allowing you to go first." She said smugly.

"Ouch, Granger, you wound me right here." He said while pointing to his heart. She shrugged. 

"The truth hurts." He rolled his eyes. He took the box containing the necklace and handed it to Hermione. She ripped the wrapping off of the box and opened it. He watched as her eyes lit up as she eyed the necklace. The next thing he knew, he was nearly knocked over as she jumped into his arms and throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you _so _much! It's beautiful!" She said while kissing him on the cheek. She reached over and grabbed a present that she'd gotten for him. He opened the package slowly, knowing that it would annoy her. She gave an impatient sigh and he grinned at her. When he finally opened it he had no clue what it was. He looked at her in confusion. 

"It's a discman, it's used to play music." He smiled at her. 

"You'll have to show me how to work it later, then." He said while handing her another one of the gifts that he had bought her. She ripped open the package with the same excitement and Draco had to smile. She opened the box and saw the bracelet that matched the necklace. She smiled at him. 

"Thank you so much! You sure know how to buy jewelry." She said, and Draco decided not to tell her that Ginny picked it out. She handed him his next present. He opened it a little faster this time, and saw another object he didn't quite recognize. It was a square box that was extremely thin, with a picture of a group of muggles on the front. He looked at her again in confusion, 

"It's a CD, that's what you put into the discman to listen to music." 

"Thanks." He said while reaching over to give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek She smiled shyly at him as he handed her his next present. 

After all the presents were opened, Draco watched in amusement as Hermione got herself into a tizzy. 

"Draco, we have to be at The Burrow in three hours and I still need to bake!" He smirked. 

"Mione, incase you've forgotten, that's what _magic_ is used for." 

"Yes, but you can tell if something is hand baked or just made by magic! I want to show some Christmas spirit."

Draco watched Hermione bake the brownies in total fascination. He didn't understand how muggles could stand to spend so much time on a task that would be so much simpler with the use of magic. Once she was done with the brownies she turned to him with a smile. 

"Do you want to help me with the chocolate chip cookies?"

About an hour later, the cookies were done and Draco thought he did a rather good job. He was waiting in the living room while Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready to go out. She'd been in there for ages and Draco was bored. He decided that he could probably figure out how to use the discman on his own. He reached over and opened one of the thin packages that Hermione had called CDs. He opened it and took out the round disc wondering what he could possibly do with it. He took the discman and began pressing all of the buttons. Finally, he pressed one and the discman opened. He took the CD and put it inside and closed the discman. He didn't hear any music. He began pressing the buttons again and eventually he be began to hear a low buzzing sound. He took the round fuzzy things and held him close to his ear and he heard music! 

A few minutes later, Draco nearly dropped the CD player in shock when Hermione walked into the living room. Hermione was standing there wearing a jean skirt that accentuated the curve of her hips and made her legs seem to go on forever. She was wearing a snug fitting forest green v-neck sweater that matched with the necklace and bracelet she was wearing, and it also showed just a hint of cleavage along with a jean jacket over it. The thing that shocked him the most was her hair. Her normally curly hair was now straight and soft looking. It was a good few inches longer too, causing it to reach down nearly to her waist. She was wearing a hint of makeup, and some lip gloss. She was holding a stack of presents under her arm that he assumed were for the Weasley's, thought that's not what he was paying attention to right now. 

"So, how do I look?" 

Draco walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. His hands automatically tangled themselves in her hair that felt so smooth now, and he felt her arms go around his neck. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. 

"Not now, we have to get going!" He groaned. 

"Are you telling me that you'd rather go eat with some Weasleys, instead of staying home and snogging your boyfriend?" He said while trying to pull her closer. She pushed him away.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm telling you! Hurry up and apparate us over, or we're going to be late!" He sighed, wrapped an arm around her waist, and then with a pop they were gone. 

*

*

*

A few moments later, they were standing outside The Burrow in the cold air. Hermione shivered and Draco wrapped his arms around her. 

"You should have worn something warmer, love." She just shrugged. 

"Are you ready to go in, then?" 

"If it'll make you happy." He said and was rewarded with a smile from Hermione. She knocked on the door and Molly answered. She smiled at the two of them before wrapping Hermione in a hug. 

"It's wonderful to see you again, dear!," She said while turning to hug Draco also " And it's wonderful to see you, too!" Draco was shocked at first but returned her hug. She retreated into the warmth of the house and they followed her. Draco could hear the sounds of happiness and laughter coming from the kitchen, but when he and Hermione entered, all eyes riveted towards Draco and silence overcame the group. The only ones Draco immediately recognized were Fred and George, and they were looking at Draco like he'd gone slightly nuts. Ginny was smiling at him encouragingly. Percy, Bill, and two others, looking at him with mild interest, but not really paying much attention. After all, he hadn't had that much of affect on Percy's school life, and he'd never met the oldest two before. The older man was looking at him a bit suspiciously but not without reason. Draco had been there on a number of occasions when his father insulted Mr. Weasley. He also knew that The Manor had been through several ministry raids, most of which, Arthur Weasley had been involved in. It was Harry who broke the silence. 

"Mione, it's nice to see you, and um, you too Malfoy." Draco smiled gratefully at Potter. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"So, it's true, isn't it?" Asked Fred."

"You two are really dating?" George demanded.

"_Why_?" They asked in unison. 

"That's none of your buisness!" Molly snapped, " I have the feeling that Draco is going to become part of the family soon, and we should all treat him as such!" He looks over at Hermione who was blushing. Did Mrs. Weasley mean what he thought she meant? Mrs. Weasley took the cookies from Hermione, who went over to pass out the presents to the Weasley's and Potter. Potter looked so much at home, he might as well dye his hair orange and he'd fit right in. 

Soon they were all squeezed around a small round table, that could be considered as a coffee table in at The Manor. The food looked and smelled delicious, and Draco helped himself to some chicken, mashed potatoes, squash, sweet potatoes and just about every thing else he could fit on his plate. Hermione was sitting between him and Ginny, and Ron still hadn't showed up. Draco took a bite of mashed potatoes, and suddenly he felt strange. The next thing he knew, he was flapping about on the table! The Weasley's, Potter, and Hermione were laughing hysterically. A few moments later Draco turned back to his normal self. His cheeks were flushed in humiliation. He turned to glare at Fred and George, before he did something that surprised everyone, including himself - he started laughing. Fred and George stopped laughing at him abruptly.

"What?" Draco demanded. 

"Well, it's just that we didn't know that Malfoy knew _how_ to laugh." George said. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Well I don't know where you got your education from, but the last I heard, emitting human laughter is not a skill one has to learn, Weasley." 

"Yes, but seeing as how you don't exactly fit the qualifications to be _human _those rules don't apply to you." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Draco turned around to see an angry Ron standing there with a timid looking- Lavender Brown. She was staring at Draco as though she expected him to hex the pair of them on the spot. 

"Ron, that wasn't called for! Draco's just as welcomed here as anyone else in this house!" Molly scolded, and Draco had to resist the urge to smirk. He knew it would infuriate Ron further and on most occasions that would give him great satisfaction, but not when he was trying to make a good impression with the rest of the Weasleys. 

"He's welcome in our home? Him? Have you forgotten what he's done to us? He claims that he has _changed, _ but i've yet see the proof of that."

"Shut up, Ron, you stupid prat! Draco has changed! Would he be dating Hermione if he hadn't?" Demanded a red-faced Ginny. 

" He's pretending. He's just using her!"

  
  
"For what?" Ginny said, growing angrier at the minute.

"Come on, Gin, your not dense. What do you _think_ he's using her for. It sure isn't the money, god knows he has enough of that. He's obviously using Hermione to take care of his _needs_, and I'm upset that she's going along with it. I thought she had more self-respect for herself than that."

"You take that back!" Draco shouted while getting up to move towards Ron, but was held back by the twins. 

"Why, Malfoy? Why else would you be dating Hermione?"

  
  
"Because I love her, you sodding idiot!"

*

*

*

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I know it was super long, and probably really boring. I didn't like it much at all. Please Please Please review. 

__


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I really, really, really, wished I owned Tom Felton. 

A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated! I've been really sick lately, and busy with school. I also want to say thanks so much for all of the reviews, they really keep me going. I don't even really like this fic that much anymore but I'm determined to finish it. There's probably only going to be 3 or 4 more chapters left. 

The kitchen was filled with a silence that was much more tense than the previous one Hermione had felt earlier. She was in a state of shock that she couldn't seem to shake herself out of. She was vaguely aware that Draco had stormed angrily out of the kitchen door, but did nothing to stop him. 

"Hermione, what are you doing? You have to go find him, dear! Oh I just _knew_ he would be becoming part of the family soon!" Said Molly, excitement shining in her eyes. Hermione stumbled out of her chair and made her way to the kitchen door. 

"Mione, wait!" Ron said, while grabbing her arm. She just pushed him angrily away.

"Stay out of this, Ron, you've done enough!" She said as she shoved past him, running out into the cold.

Hermione ran outside the door and saw no sign of Draco. She could see his footprints in the snow, but they didn't lead to the back of the house, or the woods but stopped abruptly at the front gate. This meant that Draco had probably apparated back to her flat. _Shit_, how was she suppose to get back to him now? She kicked the gate in frustration. 

__

Ok, Hermione, think. Apparation can't possibly be that hard...it's either that or flying one of the Weasely's brooms, which is something you hate even more than apparating! 

"Ok, I can do this!" She said to herself. " I just hope I don't manage to splinch myself in the process." Hermione took a deep breath and pictured the living room of her flat. Hermione heard a pop, and the next thing she knew, she was in the living room.

**

Draco was pacing around the living room, wondering what he should do. He couldn't believe he'd said that! And to Weasely of all people! This was not the way he planned on telling Hermione, because the fact was, that he hadn't planned on telling Hermione because he hadn't realized it until the words had came out of his mouth. Half of him was anxious to leave, rather than face the fact that she might reject him, and yet the other part of him knew that he needed to at least hear what she had to say. He sat down heavily on the couch and took a deep breath when-

"Ouch!" He said when Hermione literally fell into his lap. 

"Yes, I did it!" She said jumping up and down on his lap with excitement. Draco was still trying to figure out how she'd gotten onto his lap in the first place.

"What the hell?" Was all he could say.

"Draco, I apparated!" She said while she smiled at him and he smiled back. He watched as the smile slowly faded from her face as she remembered why she had tried to apparate so hard in the first place.

"Draco, did you really mean what you said at the Burrow? Do you really love me?" She asked timidly. 

"Well, I think so." She gave him a disbelieving look.

"You _think_ so?" She demanded. 

"Well, I've never really been in love before," He said defensively," I mean, I feel the same way about you as I did about my mother." Hermione gave him a disgusted look and jumped off the couch. 

"Look, I don't know what sort of relationship you and your mum had-" 

"No, that's not what I meant!" He said, feeling thoroughly embarrassed and cringing at the disgusting mental image that had now formed in his head. The last person he would be snogging was his mother, of all people! He'd rather snog Pansy, and that was saying something. 

"I meant, just that, my mother was the only person I've ever loved and I feel the same way when I'm around you, but slightly different for obvious reasons. I miss you when you're gone. I'm insanely jealous when I see you with other blokes _especially _Potter, because I can't stand the thought of _my_ Hermione, with anyone else. I can understand if you don't feel the same-" Draco was cut off abruptly as Hermione jumped in his lap, again, and pressed her lips to his. Draco eagerly responded, sliding his tongue into her mouth and massaging it against hers. reluctantly, they both pulled back for air. 

"So does this mean-" She smiled at him. 

"Yes Draco, I love you too."

**

It was strange. One minute, Hermione was telling Draco that she loved him and the next thing she knew, they were in bed and sharing one of the most intense snog sessions that she'd ever shared with Draco. She felt like she should be enjoying this but _now_ just didn't feel like the right time to be doing what it looked like they were about to do, which made her more confused because they were in love, so what else was left? She wasn't a virgin, so it wasn't as if it was her first time, but something was holding her back. Draco's hand was slowly inching up her shirt and reminded her that she had to stop this before it went too far. She gently covered his hand with her own, stopping it's intended trail. He looked up at her questioningly.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm sorry, love, I just can't. For one thing, you're still married to _Pansy _ and it would just feel wrong. Even if you weren't though, I have a gut feeling that it's not the right time."

"Are you a..?" He asked. 

"No." She said, looking down ashamed.

"No?" He repeated. "Who was your first?" She looked away. 

"If I tell you, you'll just get upset." Draco shook his head.

"I won't." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I won't get _that_ upset." She sighed.

"Well, we were going out. It only happened a couple of times." She said guiltily. 

"Hermine, just tell me!"

"It was Ron." She said, looking down. Draco just stared at her. He coldn't seem to understand what she was saying.

"What?" He demanded.

"I told you, we were going out, it was in seventh year." He didn't speak.

"Draco, say something!" Hermione said, getting worried.

"What am I supposed to say to that? I just found out that the women I love has shagged the _The Weasel!"_

"Draco, it was in seventh year! That's the reason why he's convinced that you and I have made love, because of what happened back then." Draco sighed. 

"Well, as long as it never happens again." He said in a demanding voice, and Hermione giggled.

"Don't worry Draco, I don't see that happening anytime soon." The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Draco, are you angry with me because I'm not ready?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

He chuckled. 

"Why would I be angry, love? If you don't think it's the right time, then it isn't the right time. Also, you're right about Pansy. When we make love I want to know that I won't have infidelity hanging over my head, because the only one I want to be devoted to is you. It's going to be difficult though, I'm not sure how much longer I can resist you." He said while nuzzling her neck and breathing in the sent of her hair. His arms were tight around her waist and he hugged her closer. 

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiled into her hair.

"I love you, too."

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." She said with a dreamy sigh.

**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to find herself alone in bed, something that she didn't particularly like. She was about to climb out of the covers when Draco entered the room carrying a tray full with scrambled eggs and toast, one of Hermione's favorite breakfast foods. She smiled at him. 

"Is that for me?" 

"Nope, I'm not in the mood to share." He said smugly as he set the tray down in front of her and sat on the bed. He picked up the fork and took a bite while giving her a sly grin. She pouted.

" Draco, you've got to share!" She whined, sounding like a four year old. 

"Says who?" He demanded, sounding just as immature. She glared at him and he laughed. He pushed the plate towards Hermione and handed the fork over. She snatched it from him greedily and began eating. Draco smirked.

"Hungry?" He asked sarcastically and she didn't bother to reply. 

********

Draco came out of the loo and followed Hermione's voice into the kitchen. 

"Well, mum, I'll have to check with Draco but I'm sure we can make it." Hermione said with a smile and she sounded genuinely excited. When she ended the conversation Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Well, my mum would like us to visit tomorrow." She looked surprised when Draco paled. 

"Love, your parents don't know that we're dating! Your father almost skinned me alive last time." He whined. She giggled.

"Draco, don't worry about it. My parents will adjust." 

"Hermione?"

"hmm?" she asked.

"I love you." She smiled brightly at him.

"I love you, too."

**

The next day after Draco's many futile attempts to convince Hermione to stay home, they were standing in front of the Granger's house.

"Are you sure we have to go in?" She rolled her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't grow a spine in about five seconds, I'll never snog you again!" Draco scowled.

"Are you calling me a coward?" He demanded incredulously. 

"How is it that you can face the wrath of Lucius Malfoy, but you're afraid of my father, who is a _muggle_?" She demanded, her voice containing amusement.

" Because, my father is a wizard! If I do something he doesn't like, he'll just hex me. But, If your father isn't pleased that we're dating, he'll come up with some cruel and unusual muggle torture!" Hermione just laughed. 

"You are too cute, sometimes!" He smirked

"I try." He said while leaning down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck when Hermione heard the front door open. She quickly jumped away from Draco and turned towards her mother, who looked surprised, but not upset.

"I thought I heard voices out here," She said with a smile. " Come inside, you two must be freezing!"  


  


They followed Hermione's mother into the living room where some guests were seated. Draco hadn't seen her father yet, not that he was complaining. He stood there awkwardly as Hermione introduced him to various aunts, uncles, and cousins. They all greeted him warmly, but he was still slightly nervous about meeting Hemione's family. 

An hour later, Draco and Hermione were getting a drink in the kitchen. 

"So, what do you think?" She asked him.

"About what?" She rolled her eyes. 

"My family!"

"Oh, they seem really nice. Why haven't I seen your dad around." He said, while looking warily around is shoulder as though expecting Mr. Granger to be lurking in the kitchen cabinets. Hermione sighed. 

"I don't know, I've tried asking mum, but she keeps changing the subject!" 

"Do you suppose they're fighting?" She sighed again. 

"I hope not. It's not like her and Dad to fight."

Just then, Mrs. Granger walked in the kitchen, and upon seeing the two of them, smiled. 

"Hermione, why are you isolating Draco and yourself from the family? Come back in the living room!" She said with a smile, but Hermione took a deep breath. 

"Mum, Draco and I have something to tell you and Dad, so you ask him to come in the kitchen?" The smile dropped from Mrs. Granger's face. 

"He's not here right now, honey."

"Well, where is he then?" Hermione demanded with a touch of annoyance. " Draco and I came here with the intention to tell the both of you the news!" It was then that Mrs. Granger broke down and started crying. Hermione rushed forward and put her arms her mother. 

"Mum, what's wrong? Is Dad alright?" Mrs. Granger nodded through her tears. 

"Yes, he's fine. Your father, he, well, he left me last week. We're getting divorced." Draco watched as Hermione's body went rigid with shock.

"What?" Was all she seemed to be capable of saying.

"We've been fighting for years, Hermione. We've been trying to make it work, but our love is gone."

"Why, exactly, haven't you bothered to tell me?" Hermione demanded, her voice rising. Draco wanted to say something to calm her down, but, he had no clue _what_ to say. Before his mother died, it was clear that she despised Lucius, but his father would never set her free. The Malfoys had a reputation to protect. How would it look if Lucius Malfoy's wife left him? Draco remembered how bad he had wanted his mother to divorce his father so she could leave The Manor and take him with her.

"Well, you're always so busy with your magic and-"

"Don't you dare blame this on me, mother! I may be a witch, and you may be a muggle, but last time I checked you still knew how to dial the telephone...or write a letter, or even come over for that matter!" Mrs. Granger opened her mouth to say something but Hermione cut her off again.

"I just can't deal with this right now! Draco and I are leaving." She said coldly, while grabbing Draco's hand and striding angrily out the door. 

"Take me home, Draco!" She demanded, as soon as they got outside. Draco complied, wrapping an arm around her waist and apparating back home.

Draco apparated into the living room. Hermione abruptly removed herself from his grip and stormed off towards the bedroom. A few moments later, Draco heard the bedroom door slam shut with a resounding thud. He was torn. He could risk approaching Hermione, and get his head bitten off, or he could wait here until she cooled off and she would be mad at him for being an insensitive git and not running after her. It looked like either way he would have to risk Hermione being upset with him, so he decided to try out both options. With a sigh, he headed toward the bedroom door. He hesitated and then knocked. He didn't get a reply. He knocked again.

"Hermione?"

"Draco, I just need some time to myself. Please, just leave me alone." Draco sighed again and wandered back into the living room. He was at a complete loss as to how he could help Hermione. Right now, it sounded like she needed her space, and Draco would give it to her because he didn't know what else to do.

**

Hermione felt badly for leaving Draco confused and alone in the living room, but she needed time to herself. She was having trouble sorting out the many emotions she was feeling. A part of her didn't understand _why_ she was so upset. She didn't even live with her parents anymore, and she hadn't for quite some time. It's not as though their separation would really affect her, so she wondered if what she was feeling was completely irrational. The other part of her wondered if it was her fault, if she'd been blind not to see the signs. Since she attended Hogwarts, she really didn't see all that much of her parents, but they had always seemed happy. Had her whole childhood image of her family been a lie? Had they always been fighting, and she was just to young to see it? Was she the only reason they stayed together as long as they did? Also, she felt horrible for the way she talked to her mother. She had obviously been depressed at the loss of her husband and Hermione didn't even stop to consider her mothers feelings about the whole situation. As usual, she had only been thinking of herself. Hermione decided that she would apologize to her mother as soon as she stopped feeling so ashamed of herself. 

After a while, Hermione realized that staying cooped up in her room was not going to make her parents get back together, and it certainly wasn't going to change the way she felt about the situation, so she left her room and headed into the living room. Draco was watching TV, but jumped up from the couch when he heard her enter. She could tell he was unsure of what to say or do and the apprehensive look on his face was so adorable that Hermione couldn't resist walking over to Draco and giving him a hug and quick peck on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Draco, I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I was really upset about my Mum and Dad, and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's alright, I just wish I could say something to make you feel better." He said with a sad smile. 

"Don't worry about it, I just have to get used to it. I just used to picture myself having the perfect family, and now the fact that none of that was ever true is just something that I'll have to get used to."

"You don't know that. Your parents probaby were happy at some point, or else they wouldn't have gotten married. At least you didn't spend your childhood begging your parents to get a divorce." He said the last part under his breath but Hermione heard him. 

"What?" She asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly. Draco opened his mouth to answer but the sound of an owl tapping on the window momentarily distracted Hermione from her question. 

She walked over to the window and saw that it was Pig, Ron's owl. 

she sincerely hoped that he wasn't writing to her. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. In all of Pig's years, he had never matured a bit and was hooting happily outside of the window, flying around in circles. Hermione sighed and opened the window. Pig zoomed in and he circled above Hermione's head before she reached up and plucked him out of the air. She untied the letter from his leg.

"That letter better not be from Weasley." Draco said, and Hermione could hear the contempt in his voice.

"Well, it's his owl, so most likely it's his letter. I should read it, he might be apologizing."

"Or he might just be proving to us once and for all that he is an arse." Draco replied. Hermione just rolled her eyes and opened the letter.

__

Dear Hermione, 

It's Molly. How are you? I can't apologize enough for my son's behavior towards you and Draco. He was acting completely irrational, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. His girlfriend is lovely, though. How is everything with you and Draco by the way? I hoped you two worked everything out. He seems like such a sweet boy.

I am also writing you to ask if you would like to join come over for New Year's Eve. I can understand your reluctance to come, because of Ron's behavior, but I promise you that I've managed to knock some sense into him. In fact, he's feeling quite guilty about the way he treated you and Draco and I expect that he'll be apologizing once he works up the courage. You know how he can be. So I hope everything is going well for you and Draco, and I hope to see you on New Year's Eve.

With all my love,

Molly.

Draco, who had been reading the letter over Hermione's shoulder, scowled. 

"Hermione, love, you aren't seriously going considering going over there again are you?" He demanded. She pouted.

  
"Please, Draco? Mrs. Weasley said that Ron's more likely to behave himself this time."

"I don't care if he's going to _behave_. That's not going to help me suppress the urge to smash in his ugly Weasel face!" She frowned at him.

"Well, I'm sorry Hermione, but it's true! What he said to you was disgusting and it makes me angry just thinking about it." Hermione sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I know, love. It makes me angry too, but you don't know Ron as well as I do. I'm sure he didn't mean the things he said. He just says stupid things without thinking when he says upset."

"Only when he's upset? And here I was under the impression that The Weasel has _never _been capable of thinking before he spoke." He said sarcastically and Hermione hit his arm. 

"Please, Draco?" She said with such pleading eyes that Draco didn't have the heart to say no. He sighed loudly.

"Hermione, if that git says one thing-"

"Thank you, so much!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just glad to see your okay." He said while hugging her happily. She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Well, it's going to take some getting used to, but I am okay, and that's the important thing right?" Draco nodded. She suddenly looked up into his gray eyes and noticed that they looked troubled.

"Draco, what's wrong?" He looked away from her.

"Nothing." He said while still avoiding her gaze. 

"Draco, love, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" He nodded and sighed. 

"It's just that the whole thing with your parents just brought up some memories I'd rather forget, is all. Don't worry about it." He said, while giving her a half-hearted smile. Hermione wasn't convinced but she didn't pursue the issue. She just hugged him.

  
"Well you know I'm here if you ever need to talk."

******************************

It was New Year's Eve and Hermione was in the kitchen baking cookies last minute, as usual. Draco was getting ready first because Hermione knew she would take longer to get ready. Also, she didn't feel comfortable leaving Draco to bake the cookies. She didn't want to give the Weasley's food poisoning. 

Hermione was slightly worried about Draco. It had been two days since their discussion about her parents and he was still acting troubled. She could tell he was trying not show it but she knew him too well not to notice. He was quieter than usual, and he had a loss of appetite. She also had woken up a few times last night to find him rolling around and muttering under his breath. Hermione didn't know what to do. On one hand, she didn't want it to seem as though she was ignoring him, but she didn't want to push him into telling her anything that he didn't want to. She hoped that if the New Year's eve party went well he might be cheered up a bit.

A little while later, the buzzer on the oven rang and Hermione took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. She heard the bathroom door open, signaling that Draco was ready and She went in her room to grab her clothes and get ready for the party.

**

Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for Hermione to finish getting ready. She'd been in there for quite a while and he was left alone with his own thoughts. Ever since he'd found out about her parents getting a divorced a lot of unwanted memories from his childhood kept surfacing in his brain. He was slightly disgusted with himself, that after all these years he still got upset about his past but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to discuss this with Hermione, because he didn't want her pity. That wouldn't do him any good now. Then Hermione came out, interrupting her thoughts. Draco's jaw dropped in shock. Hermione was dressed in the most revealing outfit Draco had ever seen her wear. She was wearing a tight, red button down shirt, with several of the buttons undone showing an ample amount of cleavage. It was also short, so it exposed a small amount of her waist. She was also wearing a extremely tight black trousers that showed off the curves of her legs. Her hair was straightened again. Draco's eyes traveled up to Hermione's and he saw a gleam in them that he had never seen there before. The expression in which she was looking at him almost disturbed him. She was looking at him hungrily, almost as if he were lunch. She approached him with a sultry smile before pressing her lips hungrily to his. At first Draco happily reciprocated the kiss, but it just didn't feel right. She was kissing him differently. He pulled back slightly. 

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, concerned. She grinned.

" Just peachy." She said breathily, reaching for the zipper of his trousers. Draco pulled back in shock. 

  
"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Trying to shag you, what else would I be doing?" She said impatiently before reaching for the zipper again. He caught her wrists in his hands and frowned at her.

"I thought you said that you weren't ready?" He demanded. 

"Look, Hermione, I think don't know why you're acting like this. You said you weren't ready and we're not going to do anything until then. Even if now was the right time we have the New Year's Eve party at the Weasly's to go to, remember?" Hermione made a face.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about that! Come on, Draco, what are you waiting for?" She demanded impatiently. He gave her an exasperated look before grabbing her arm and apparating to the Weasly's house. 

**

When they got to The Burrow, Draco watched as Hermione banged on the front door a little harder than necessary. Mrs. Weasly came to the door and smiled warmly at the two of them. 

  
"I'm so glad that the two of you came! Come inside." She said while ushering them into the house. Hermione strutted in the house confidently after Mrs. Weasley. Draco just shook his head and followed the pair of them into the kitchen. 

**

The Weasly's, Potter, Lavender Brown, Draco, and Hermione were once again squeezed around the kitchen table eating dinner. Ron had tried earlier that evening to apologize to Hermione but she shrugged him off coldly. She had been acting strange all night, but Draco just summed it up to her being upset about her parents. There was no other explanation. He looked over as he saw Ron trying to engage Hermione into a conversation.

"So, Hermione, read any good books lately?" He asked nervously. She glared at him before replying.

  
"Yes, Weasly. Unlike you, I'm not completely illiterate." Ron's face flushed in anger. The twins laughed. Draco coughed into his glass of water. He didn't know whether to be amused or upset. A snide remark like that was meant to come from his mouth, not Hermione's. 

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Asked Molly.

"Well, you see, I'm slightly claustrophobic," Hermione said, while looking around disdainfully at the house "and being here with the rest of you Weasleys, or should I saw _Weasels_ is really too much for me." She drawled and her statement was met with a shocked silence. Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded, shocking the Weasley's out of their trances. She smirked. 

"Nothing, Draco, I just came out of the shower feeling like a different person, is all." Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"Hermione, what was the last book you read?" 

"What's it to you, death eater?" She demanded, and Draco stood up. It suddenly clicked. This wasn't Hermione at all. This was one of his father's minions using Polyjuice Poition! He walked around to her side of the table and grabbed her roughly out of her seat. He yanked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her neck. 

"Who are you, and where the hell is Hermione?" He demanded.

****

A/N: Another cliffhanger, hehe. Well I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys. I re-wrote it a dozen times and I just couldn't seem to get it right. Please, Please, Please, review, even if only to tell me how horrible this was.


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Can't Let You Go

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I really, really, really, wish I owned Hugh Grant!

A/N: For anyone still interested in this fic, I'm so sorry for not updating faster! I've just been really, really, really busy! Also, I'm working on a new fic (a d/hr), but I'm not going to be posting that one for a while!

Last Chapter :

"What's it to you, death eater?" She demanded, and Draco stood up. It suddenly clicked. This wasn't Hermione at all. This was one of his father's minions using Polyjuice Poition! He walked around to her side of the table and grabbed her roughly out of her seat. He yanked his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at her neck. 

"Who are you, and where the hell is Hermione?" He demanded.

The kitchen was deadly silent. The Weasely's, excluding Ron, were staring at Draco and the person who appeared to be Hermione, in complete shock. Ron and Harry had jumped out of their seats, ready to jump in when necessary. 

"Answer my question!" Draco demanded harshly. The Hermione look-alike smirked wildly before speaking.

"You mean, you want to know where your filthy mudblood is? Well I should hope that by now she has been brutally tortured and killed." Draco didn't think twice before shoving the imposter roughly against the wall. He couldn't even begin to describe the rage that was coursing through his veins. He quickly raised his hand to strike the imposter but lowered it just as quickly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hit someone that looked so much like Hermione. He knew that it was not really her, but it just felt wrong. This did little to curb his anger and rising panic, however. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, and sweat was forming on his brow. He grabbed the imposter roughly and shook them by the shoulders.

"Answer my fucking question!" He demanded. Finally, they spoke.

"My identity, is none of your concern, young Malfoy. Just know that I am loyal to your father. As far as the mudblood goes, I imagine Lucius is probably finished with whatever plans he had for her so she's most likely dead by now, but you can check in the Manor -maybe he hasn't finished his torture yet." Draco immediately released his hold on the imposter, and apparated to The Manor without a moment's hesitation.

***

Draco landed in the foyer of The Manor, breathing hard. He paused for a few moments, completely overwhelmed as to where he should be looking for Hermione. The mansion was huge to say the least, and she could be anywhere. One place he doubted she would be was the dungeons, because he didn't hear her screaming. He wasn't sure if he should be nervous or slightly hopeful at this observation though. This lead Draco to believe that one of the more likely places she would be was in his father's study. 

Draco broke into a run, racing up the grand stare case and down a vast number of corridors. He was so intent on finding Hermione, that he was caught unprepared when someone stepped out of the shadows and casting a powerful spell that caused him to black out.

***

Draco awoke groggy, and disoriented a little while later. At first he didn't know why he was lying in the dark when all of a sudden the memories of what happened at the Weasley's dinner came rushing back. He sat up immediately but regretted doing so when he was hit by a throbbing headache, he ignored this though and stood up shakily. A hand reached out in the dark and shoved him roughly back down.

"Not so fast, Malfoy!" The man said, "I have instructions from your father to keep you hear a bit longer. Apparently, that mudblood is harder to break than he expected." Draco's hope rose slightly at the last part. This meant that Hermione was still alive. He stood up again and attempted to push past the man, who just shoved him back down again. Draco took out his wand. 

"What good do you think that's going to do, Malfoy?" The man demanded. He sounded so arrogant and sure of himself. Draco didn't bother to respond.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted at the man, and was thoroughly surprised when the spell bounced off of the man and came back at himself. This made his wand fly forward into the man's grasp and Draco felt himself being hurled against the wall. His head hit it with a thud, his vision was swimming but he struggled to stay conscious. Suddenly, another man came into the room. The two men whispered together for a few minutes, and then both advanced on Draco. Both stood on either side of him and yanked him up roughly by the arms.

__

"Mobilicorpus!" One of them muttered. Draco tried in vain to move, but the invisible cords that bound his hands and feet wouldn't budge. He was floating now, and one of the men grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back out into the corridor. They were taking him in the same direction that he had been heading before he had been knocked out. This must have meant Lucius was ready for him. A lump rose in his throat as he thought of what this could mean.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, they had arrived at the door of Lucius' study. The men pulled Draco roughly in the door. He looked around to spot Hermione sitting on his father's lap, ruffling his hair.

"Hermione!" He called out, but she didn't pay any attention. She just ruffled Lucius' hair and occasionally stroking his cheek. Why was Hermione doing this? Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, she leaned down and kissed him! 

" What the hell have you done to her?" Draco screamed, while struggling against his restraints.

"Boy, you're an Auror! You of all people should be able to recognize one of the Unforgiveables when you see them!" Suddenly it fit. Hermione was under the Imperious Curse! That explained a few things, but Draco was having trouble piecing together why his father had Hermione under the Imperious Curse in the first place. He watched as Hermione stood and started to approach the large windows behind his father's desk. His mouth went dry. He knew what was coming next.

(Flashback)

Draco, at the age of seven, was jerked out of his sleep. At first he thought the lightening and thunder had woken him, but then he heard the sounds of a woman screaming. It sounded like it was coming from father's study. He rose from the bed and started running in the direction of his father's study, curious to see what was going on. He tried not to be frightened of the dark, mysterious hallways. Father always told him that fear, was the second greatest weakness a wizard could have. The first weakness was love.

As Draco got closer to the door of his father's study, the screams became louder. 

"No, please don't do this!" He heard a woman's voice pleading with his father. He knew that it wasn't his mum. The voice sounded younger, though still older than he was. His small hand curled around the doorknob and he quietly pushed the door open. The sight that he saw would stay with him for the rest of his life. Lucius and the woman were struggling directly in front of the large windows in the back of the office. The windows were open and the curtains were fluttering wildly because of the violent wind. Draco was afraid of these windows. They were very long and wide. When he misbehaved, Lucius would threaten to dangle Draco out of the windows. He watched as Lucius dragged the woman and closer to the window. She struggled violently but with a burst of strength, he managed to shove her roughly out the window. Draco heard her scream for quite a while, before she hit the ground with a sickening thud. Without saying a word, Draco backed away from the door and ran back to his bedroom. He never mentioned that night to anyone.

(End of flashback)

"No!" Draco yelled, watching helpless as Hermione got closer to the windows.

"Father, stop!" Lucius didn't respond. He had a manic glint in his eye. It was obvious that he was enjoying this. Draco started struggling more violently against the cords. A blind panic was rising in him.

"Hermione! Listen to me, you have to fight it! Fight the curse Hermione, I know you can hear me! Please Hermione, fight it!" Hermione unlatched the windows, and they swung open violently, almost hitting her in the process. She walked forward and climbed up on the ledge. The wind was blowing in her hair and she turned around partway to look at Draco, who was screaming by this point. He had to snap her out of it. He was struggling so violently against the restraints that they were forming blisters on his skin but he took no notice. His only thought was getting Hermione away from that window.

"Hermione, please snap out of it, love! Get away from the window!" She smirked at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco. This is what happens when you disobey your father." She shrugged and then jumped off the window ledge. Lucius ended the curse the second after she jumped, so they could hear her terrified screaming the whole way down.

A/N: I know.. really strange ending! This chapter probably had a lot of errors, and probably seemed rushed but I wanted to get it out fast so I could really start working on my new fic. **This isn't the end.** There will be about 3-5 more chapters to go! Please, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Can't Let You Go Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter sobs, now can we get on with the story?  
  
A/N: First I'd like to say that I am extremely sorry for not updating this story in so long! But I do have some valid excuses! My internet was down for a month, and when I brought it to the guy to get it fixed he ended up deleting all of my files, which means I lost this chapter! Then, I had writers block, so I wrote another fic( a D/G, check it out on my author's page if you're interested). Then, finally, I bought a laptop, which took some time to get the hang of.**  
  
**Last chapter**: _"No!" Draco yelled, watching helpless as Hermione got closer to the windows.  
"Father, stop!" Lucius didn't respond. He had a manic glint in his eye. It was obvious that he was enjoying this. Draco started struggling more violently against the cords. A blind panic was rising in him.  
"Hermione! Listen to me, you have to fight it! Fight the curse Hermione, I know you can hear me! Please Hermione, fight it!" Hermione unlatched the windows, and they swung open violently, almost hitting her in the process. She walked forward and climbed up on the ledge. The wind was blowing in her hair and she turned around partway to look at Draco, who was screaming by this point. He had to snap her out of it. He was struggling so violently against the restraints that they were forming blisters on his skin but he took no notice. His only thought was getting Hermione away from that window.  
"Hermione, please snap out of it, love! Get away from the window!" She smirked at him.  
"I'm sorry, Draco. This is what happens when you disobey your father." She shrugged and then jumped off the window ledge. Lucius ended the curse the second after she jumped, so they could hear her terrified screaming the whole way down.  
_  
Hermione couldn't stop screaming, as she continued to fall, she looked down and it appeared as though the ground was rushing up to meet her. She screwed her eyes tightly shut, and prayed that death would be painless when suddenly she felt someone's arms wrap around her, but her eyes remained closed. She was vaguely aware that she was being pulled into a window. Once inside, the strong pair of arms dropped her roughly on the floor. Hermione opened her eyes, and stared at a wizard she did not recognize. She was still in a state of shock at the fact that she hadn't died, that she didn't struggle when he grabbed her roughly and dragged her over to a wall, chaining her to it. He then walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
The room was dark, cold, and damp. It had a musty smell about it, which told Hermione that it probably hadn't been used recently. Trying to fight the panic that was rising in her, she began to relive the days events, in the hopes of trying to recover some clues to explain the situation she was currently in.  
_(Flashback)  
  
It was New Year's Eve and Hermione was in the kitchen baking cookies last minute, as usual. Draco was getting ready first because Hermione knew she would take longer to get ready. Also, she didn't feel comfortable leaving Draco to bake the cookies. She didn't want to give the Weasley's food poisoning. Hermione was slightly worried about Draco. It had been two days since their discussion about her parents and he was still acting troubled. She could tell he was trying not show it but she knew him too well not to notice. He was quieter than usual, and he had a loss of appetite. She also had woken up a few times last night to find him rolling around and muttering under his breath. Hermione didn't know what to do. On one hand, she didn't want it to seem as though she was ignoring him, but she didn't want to push him into telling her anything that he didn't want to. She hoped that if the New Year's eve party went well he might be cheered up a bit.  
A little while later, the buzzer on the oven rang and Hermione took the cookies out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. She heard the bathroom door open, signaling that Draco was ready and She went in her room to grab her clothes and get ready for the party.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Hermione quickly took her shower, but then decided she didn't have enough time to straighten her hair. She quickly grabbed a bottle of muggle hair gel. She was about to squeeze a small amount into the palm of her hand, when she felt a jerking sensation just below her naval. She realized it was a portkey, and tried to drop it but it was too late. The next thing she knew, she had disappeared from the bathroom.  
Hermione landed in a dimly lit room. At first, she didn't know where she was, but after looking around and seeing Lucius Malfoy and his fellow deatheaters, she realized she must be at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"What do you want now, Lucius?" She asked, trying to sound brave but noticing a slight waver in her voice. He smirked while stepping forward.  
  
"To finally be rid of your filthy existence, mudblood." He said, his eyes gleaming in a secret triumph. Hermione suddenly realized that she didn't have her wand with her and silently cursed. She was now standing in a room full of deatheaters and she had no means in which to protect herself.  
_

_ Lucius stepped forward with the gleam of a predator in his eyes. Hermione couldn't but back away from him a few steps. Seeing this, Lucius let out a cold roar of laughter that chilled Hermione to the bone. He then raised his wand arm and muttered 'Crucio' .  
  
Hermione crumpled to the ground instantly, writhing in pain. She had experiencedthis once before, and had sincerely hoped never to do this again. She tried in vain to bite backthe screams, but they ripped out of her body against her own will. She was vaguely aware of the deatheaters cackling delightedly while she rolled and twisted about the floor._

_  
When Lucius finally took off the curse, Hermione lay in a boneless heap on the floor, chest heaving, while tears poured from her eyes as she shook with silent sobs. Lucius stalked forward and pulled her up roughly by the shoulders, and into a standing position. Her knees were so wobbly that she almost collapsed again, when surprisingly, his arm looped tightly around her waist- holding her upright. He bent down,  
  
"Careful, mudblood, I believe I've already spoken to you once about breathing on my floors." He was breathing heavily on her, and smelled suspiciously of Firewhisky. Hermione struggled against him, a look of blatant disgust on her face. This only caused Lucius and the deatheaters to laugh harder.  
  
Suddenly, a man came bursting into the door of Lucius' study. He walked over to Lucius, and tried to whisper something to him, but given Hermione's close proximity she managed to hear the conversation anyway.  
  
"Sir, He's arrived." She felt the arm that Lucius still had around her tense slightly.  
  
"Already? I wasn't expecting him to arrive for another hour, at least! This will not do! You must detain him until I am ready!" The man nodded respectfully, and then bowed from the room. Hermione wondered who this 'he' was, and her heart rose slightly at the thought that it could be Draco. She frowned, wondering why he hadn't shown up before now.  
In an abrupt manner, Lucius shoved her away from him. Hermione stumbled backwards, grateful that he had released her, until she saw that he was raising his wand arm in her direction again. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the pain that she assumed was coming, but was surprised when there was none. Lucius had muttered something under his breath, and Hermione felt a tingling sensation wash over her. Suddenly a voice was speaking to her.  
  
"Mudblood, jump onto the desk." Hermione bent her knees, ready to obey, when she realized that she didn't want to. She then realized that she was currently under the Imperious curse!  
  
"Mudblood, jump onto the desk!" Lucius' voice demanded more forcefully this time, and again Hermione resisted. They went back and forth like that for a few minutes, when finally, Lucius lifted the curse.  
  
" Fine, mudblood, lets see if a little torture will convince you to obey!" He then muttered 'Crucio' He didn't lift the curse for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. When he finally did, Hermione was much too weak to resist the Imperious curse, and soon fell under Lucius' complete control.  
  
A little while later, Hermione was vaguely aware that Draco had been dragged into the room. A small part of Hermione was relieved, but the larger part, the part under Lucius' control, continued to shower Lucius with her affections as she had been doing for the past half an hour.  
Suddenly, she heard Lucius' voice give her another command.  
  
"Walk over to the windows, and open them." She stood up immediately and approached the windows. In the background, she could here Draco screaming for her to stop, but could not bring herself to do so. Lucius then ordered her to stand on the window ledge, and she complied. When he finally ordered her to jump, she did so without hesitation. She began to scream, though, when the curse was taken off of her.  
  
(End of flashaback)_  
  
**A/N: I know this chapter was really short, but I just wanted to show what had happened from hermione's P.O.V, and I thought it would be best if I ended it here. I'm seriously going to try to get the next chapter up ASAP, but you should no by now that I'm not the type that can keep my promises! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


End file.
